


Destroyer of Foes

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Action, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Lots of twists and turns, Male Orc - Freeform, Monsters, NSFW, Orc, Orc x F!Princess!Reader, Orcs, Princess - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, War, male monster, orc boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	1. Chapter 1

“That’s him.” The people in the crowd behind you whispered. There was so much commotion for the festival that was taking place. People kept having to shove past each other to see. You kept hearing that over and over again. You were forward in the line of people, watching as the Warband of Orcs went down the lane designated for them to meet your father, the King of this country.

You were your father’s third daughter. You held no significance except for the fact that you would be married off at one point. You stood tall and proud beside your sisters as the leader of the orcs’ horse stopped. It was an amazing sight to behold. Your father standing before the Gods in front of your kingdom with everyone in the city watching as one of the most ruthless orc tribes stood before them in their armor and garb. Their horses were painted in a bright color which was a deep contract compared to the white war paint that most knew them to wear. It was for peacetime that they were adorned in these colors and only their armor. No weapons were to be permitted during the negotiations. The leader of the orcs sat high in his horse. He was not of the usual orc appearance as you were so accustomed to. He was not overly rounded with muscles or as beefy as some. Where he was tall, he was also lean. You could see his muscles as they ripple underneath his skin as the leader got off his horse. He was not green in hue like the other orcs. They said he was what you would assume it like a high born. A pure breed of orc from somewhere far off. This orc was grey, almost like charcoal which faded into the dark to the point of being black towards his forehead, ends of his limbs, and tips of his sharpened ears.

His features were so sharp. A long nose, chin, high cheekbones as if he was carved from obsidian. His hair was cut short, almost shaved bald on the sides with designs and a braided top. All the jewelry in his ears, nose, hair, and on his body were a beautiful silver in color with intricate details in them. You could tell he was definitely something different. But nothing compared to the stories that had been told about him.

He was a warrior, through and through. You could see the fine lines of a man too stern written all over the scars on his face. The number of beads on his horse’s mane show the amount of battles he’s lived through. You cannot begin to figure out how many there are. You know what his name looks like on paper but you’ve never said it allowed. You are too scared of the boogeyman showing up if you pronounce it wrong. His eyes flickered over the royal family that curved around to blend into the commoners that stood beside all of us. His eyes were like pieces of coal from where you stood. You felt him wash over you for a moment, taking you in before moving to the next before he stood before your father.

Little did your father know about what the man before him looked like. There was a delicate piece of dark ribbon over your father’s eyes. It was neither a trick nor jest on either’s side why your father looked like this. Your father was blind. He always had been. But that was the secret of the kingdom. The Blind King that ruled with an iron fist and a blood-soaked sword. You had heard the stories from his youth and the tales from wartime. Your father was no man to be trifled with. The Gods would cheer when your father stood upon the battlefield.

You wondered if this is why the Warband and the kingdom were coming to peace. If there was fear for both sides of the casualties. You watched as the leader of the orcs pulled his gauntlet off his body and outstretched his longhand. Your father reached forward and grasp it.

“Uzul, The Destroyer of Foes. It is a blessing to have you and your followers here this evening. I welcome you to this kingdom and my home.” Your father’s voice rang out over the whole area, blanketing everyone in comfort.

Uzul spoke with a heavy rasp. His voice was thick with the orcish accent. You felt yourself wiggle with excitement. Your sister beside you reached over and grasped your hand. “Thank you, King Lambert. We are happy to be here. We bring gifts for the festivities.”

You watched your father’s grin go from ear to ear. “Then let’s begin!”

The castle courtyard, entrance, ballroom, and dining hall were filled to the brim with everyone of note. You were excited for all of this. One of your sisters was going to get married to that giant orc. You couldn’t even begin to imagine which one. You were twirled around the dance floor with merriment and laughter filled the area. Some of the orcs were joining as well but not as many as you thought. Maybe the music wasn’t to their liking. The main men which including your father, his brothers, Uzul, his men, and a few people to transcribe were gathered in the study to negotiate. You barely even knew there were gone until the hours passed and some of your father’s soldiers came for you. They ushered you into the hallway in front of the study with your sisters. Your terrible, horribly, and awful sisters laughed at you upon sight. You stuck your tongue out at them and the eldest came over.

“Baby sister! You do look a mess! What have you been up to?” She tried to fix your dress.

“I’ve been having fun! It’s a party after all. No needs to be too uptight when the orcs are dancing on the tables.”

Your other sister came over to mess with your dress. “You are practically falling to pieces. Your hair all off your head at this point. The straps and strings on your dress barely hanging on. Oh dear baby sister, you forgot we were being presented tonight.”

“One of you will be picked. Never me.” You gave them a grin as the study doors opened. They stopped fussing with you and elegantly entered the room. You followed suit, still catching your breath and most likely less lady-like.

You felt all eyes as you entered the room. You watched your uncle try not to laugh when you made eye contact with him. You wrinkled your nose as he leaned over to tell your father. The king’s face grew a smile and nodded his head. The three of you stood together on the human side of the table. Your father cleared his throat and motioned towards us.

“Since we have chosen your sister to marry my brother, it is now time for you to choose one of my daughters.”

You looked at Uzul as he seemed to take the three of you. He slowly turned to the king and tapped his fingers on the table. “The disheveled one.”

Your heart dropped to the bottom of your stomach. Your sisters gasped. Your father stuttered before he even spoke. “Uzul, my eldest daughter is a fine archer. My middle daughter knows six languages. They are much more skilled from their extra years compared to the…’disheveled one.’ She has much to learn.”

Your uncle spoke up. “The youngest princess is not ready to leave home yet. There are plans in place for her when her suitor comes back from overseas.”

Uzul looked around the room for a moment before getting back to them. “Her suitor is not here to fight for her. I have no desire for the other two. The princess in question still had plenty of time to be raised in orcish ways. She seems to not do so well under such pretentious activities in the first place.”

There was a heavy silence. Your sister grabbed your hand as you shook with anxiety. The plan was not supposed to go like this. You were just the third daughter. You were supposed to be married off to gain strength for the kingdom. You swallowed hard at the mere thought. What if this was meant to be?

“She is my baby, Uzul. She is my last after my wife passed.”

“I know this. She will be taken care of.” The Orc rose from his seat and made his way around the table to you. He stood above you as a massive being to stare down at you. His scars were so much more visible from here. The way the x-shaped scar seemed to drag into the side of his head. The scar that came down from his bottom lip. The way his nostrils flex as he breathes quietly over you. “Do you fear us?”

You heard a chair move from the table behind you. “I know no fear. The Gods love my family.”

You saw the corner of his mouth twitch into a smile. “Would you come willingly?”

“No reason to fight. I’m very terrible at swordplay. “ You stated.

You heard your uncle hiss your name. Uzul’s eyes flickered to him before looking back at you. “Do you agree to the engagement?”

“If it is my father’s wish.” You turned from him to face your father. If he had a gaze, you felt it would have pierced you in this moment.

Uzul’s voice came from behind you as his hand grabbed your shoulder. “May we continue with negotiations then, Lambert?”

You saw your father’s knuckles turning white from gripping his chair so hard. “We may.”


	2. Part Two

Your middle sister was a mess of tears and snot as society told her that she was nothing since her youngest sister was the first to be married in the family. The maids that were to help you into your formal wedding dress were more occupied with shiny eyed sister Rosenstein. Your older sister takes upon the job of the maids, applying shiny pieces of orcish jewels and flowers from the countryside into your extravagantly braided hair. You see your oldest sibling in such a strong light. Thyranious has always been a stoic figure in life. She continuous to be as whispers of society say otherwise.

“Oh, sweet baby sister “ She coos to you, cupping your face as one of the maids adjusts the veil in your hair.

“You will stand as a beacon today. You are the unity that shall pause the Great War between our species. You must be brave.”

You swallowed hard. “I don’t any as much about life as you do. I have no idea what I’m getting into. I don’t know orcish. I don’t know the ways.”

“You will learn.” She wipes a tear that you’ve shed from your cheek. Rosenstein would agree with me if she could pull herself together. You are like father in this way. You go in blindly but you will rule them all one day.”

“I fear for the future. I am taken aback by my future husband. I don’t know what took over me in the study that day. I spoke as if I did not know my body.”

“You spoke without worry of your tongue!” Rosenstein shouted as a maid tried to fix her reddened face. “Father would have whipped me for a thousand years if I had acted like you did.”

Thryanious rolled her eyes at her sister. “Do not mind her. It is a hard life to be the favorite of neither parent.” She hissed, sending daggers to your middle sister.

“Do you think he will be nice to me?” You asked as the maids started to add jewelry to your limbs.

“I think he will ride you with or without permission. You are a whore cow for royalty. Nothing more.” Rosenstein sneered as she stood from her seat.

Thryanious moved to her in one swift movement and backhanded her into the floor. “As if you wished to be any less! You will pull yourself together or I will tell our parents the way you acted on this blessed day! The Gods watch you froth at the mouth in jealous!”

Rosenstein shrieked with all her might and the maids moved from you to her. She removed her from the room, her cries of anger heard from as far as she was taken. Thryanious came back to you and pulled you into her arms. “Nothing will harm you, my dearest love. Your husband will come to love you and you will love him. You will live like a queen.” She stroked your back and you could feel her shake.

“Are you scared for me?” You asked, looked up to see her with shiny ear.

She looked down at you and cupped your face once more. “The future is always scary, little dove. I will miss you, I do not know when we will see each other again.”

The doors opened to the room and the guards came in. Your sister grabbed your veil and carefully placed it over your front. You heard her take a shaky breath before turning towards the guards. “It is time.”

You were lead down the hallways of your home to the great prayer house. Your heart was leaping from your chest. It grew worse as the great oak doors stood in front of you. Your sister told you when the music starts, the doors will open and it will begin. All the guards and Thryanious disappeared. You were alone for a moment with a bouquet of flowers in your hand. You felt your whole body shaking. Were you ready for this?

A hand came to touch the small of your back and you jumped. You turned away to face Uzul. He was beautiful in a clean, silver tunic and dark pants. There was no war paint, little jewelry, and almost no sign of armor padding on his torso. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you to be inside the house?” You pointed, having a more out-of-body experience than anything.

“I snuck out quite some time ago when I heard what I thought was a pig getting slaughtered. It was your sister instead. It was fate though because I find you here, alone in front of these doors like a man on a mission.”

“Me? I am just waiting.” You tell him, not used to his way of words or his thick orcish accent.

“You are waiting for the future, yes? That is what we all do. It is what I am doing as I await for your people to tap their instruments and start the music.”

“I am a princess. I know not of future worries or else. I am simply here.”

Uzul echoed your words. “You are simply here. How human of you.” He reached out and took your hand. “You are so delicate. You can say no to all this, you understand that right? The people that were offered on my side of things all accepted to be traded. Your father did not ask the same of you. I am an Orc. I am not the husband you probably thought you would have one day. I do not want you to enter this marriage but bitterness in your heart. I only want someone to want to be here.”

You were flabbergasted. You heard the music starting in the hall. You knew he could not see your face behind the thick veil. Uzul leaned forward as if he could though and seemed to look as if he was making eye contact. “If you do not want this, run. Run as far as your legs can take you. Run until your side hurts and your lungs threaten to explode. I will not keep you as a captive. Make your choice, Princess. But know that when you do, it is the start of your life.” His warmth left your side and he disappeared inside the great prayer house. You shook with something different now.

You looked down at your bouquet of flowers. “Gods If you can hear me, please give me a sign.” You let the moments pass before your attention came to the jewelry on your hands. You hadn’t even looked at what they had put on you. It was bracelets with orcish runes, rings with heavy jewels, and dangling tokens of good luck. You grip tightened as you made a decision and pushed forward, the doors coming open with ease and you looked forward to see Uzul with a smile on his face as your surprise entrance along with the rest of the kingdom. You marched down the aisle at the own beat of your drum line to the orc leader and handed him your flowers.

“I will be no one’s captive.” You started, as the music started to skip over the tune that would have went with you walking down the aisle slowly. “But I will be someone’s wife.”


	3. Chapter 3

Your carriage is handmade. The orcs have a tradition of making things for their future wives. Your husband Uzul had made many things or so you have been told but the one you are sitting in is magnificent. The outside is wood that has been decorated in blood-red paint with white symbols. The inside is covered in pelts of all sorts which makes the plushest of insides. There was one bench to sit on that had a leather top but you quite liked the floor where you could make a bed. 

 

This is where you reside. You were taken from your human wedding shortly after the feast. The whole Orc horde moved as one. You said a swift goodbye to your sister, not Rosenstein, and a small hug to your dad. The kingdom then waved you off on to newer and better things. You looked out the stained glass window of the carriage to see your home grow smaller and smaller. You were alone on your ride to your new land. You watched Orc horses pass the carriage, making rounds. You could hear the idle chatter from there. You felt a little alone not knowing an orcish tongue to understand. You snuggled into the furs on the ground and closed your eyes with the knowledge that the trip would take quite a while. 

 

Cool air tickled the exposed skin at your legs as your dress had ridden up. You yawned softly and stretched your arms up to the ceiling of the carriage and rubbed your eyes. You sat up a little bit on your elbows and looked to see Uzul with the carriage door wide open. A few orcs were behind him making conversation while trying not to look like they were being nosy. There was a soft look upon Uzul’s features. The light in the sky was just starting to set and switch places with the beautiful moon. There was an almost blue glow to everything as you headed further north to the mountain. 

 

“Dinner is ready. I wanted to ask if you wanted to eat here or out there?” He pointed to the warm glow that was to the left of the carriage. You crawled over and poked your head out to see the fire blazing. The Caravans were circled around the warmth. You looked towards Uzul and shrugged. 

 

“What would you like me to do?” You asked, looking up to him. 

 

Uzul shrugged and leaned against the wood. “They don’t know you too well. You don’t speak our tongue. It may be hard to join us in conversation.” 

 

“You had your choice of women that speak your tongue.” You moved to sit on the leather bench and pulled your dress down. “I’ll eat in here.” 

 

He didn’t say anything to you after your comment. It was a few minutes but a different male Orc came up to you. He had extremely long black hair that was beautifully braided. He was the tall, broad race of Orc with the darker emerald skin. There were designs covering his body with his large tusks poking from under his lip. He brought a wooden bowl and handed it to you with a wooden spoon. You took it from him and thanked him before quietly mumbling off. You didn’t even know if he understood you. 

 

There was a small smile on his lips. “I speak your human tongue.” 

 

“Oh, thank the gods.” You sighed and looked at the lumpy soup. “What am I eating?” 

 

“Rabbit and venison.” He leaned against the carriage in the same manner Uzul did. “It’s pretty good. You will need more meat on your bones with where you are going.” 

 

You looked towards the Orc. His features were sharp but nowhere near as chiseled as your husband’s face was. He had a broad nose with a small bone in the middle. “What’s your name?” 

 

“They call me Krex.” Almost on cue, an Orc yelled your new acquaintance’s name and tossed something to him. He grabbed it in the air with his large hand and brought it down to his mouth. Krex bit a chunk out of the bread loaf that was thrown and then tore it in half. He gave the uneaten piece to you with a smile. You were suspicious of him, suddenly reminded of all the boys you had snuck out with against your dad’s wishes. You took the loaf though and thanked him once again. You ate with him, idle chatter going back and forth between the two of you. You learned he was a great warrior but he was not originally under Uzul for most of his war life. Krex had multiple siblings in which he told you that Orc life was accustomed to having very large families. You told him about your sisters. He said the one did not look very happy during the wedding. 

 

“That’s because she’s jealous!” You handed him the bowl once you were done, too busy talking that you hadn’t even noticed you finished your meal. “Rosenstein was supposed to be married before me. It’s usually custom in human courting that the oldest get married before the younger. If the younger of the siblings get married, it usually means the older ones are undesirable. Anyway, Rosenstein was jealous despite it wasn’t any of our choice to be married. My dad didn’t think I was going to get chosen. I mean like…” You gave an exhausted look. “I’m not exactly marriage material. I don’t have all my education in. I hadn’t even chosen anything to be heavily interested in.” Krex’s face was a mix of amusement and awe. “Look at me! I was babied all my life to the point that I really have no idea what I’m doing here. I’m privileged to the point of being an infant because I’ve never done anything for myself in my life.” 

 

“You realize he chose you because of that?” Krex asked, leaned forward into the carriage. You could see the gentle wind blowing the furs on his body. He was a larger man than you realized when he easily filled the doorway. 

 

“Because I’m youngest of age?” 

 

He laughed softly. “Because you are the most loved of your father’s children. You should see the way the king looked the moment you stood beside our leader at the wedding. He was furious. Uzul knew what reaction he would get if he took your King’s most beloved thing.” 

 

“I’m a political move.” 

 

He made a face and ground his teeth together before answering. “Yes.” 

 

“Why does he not eat with me?” You took bits from the bread and plopped them into your mouth. 

 

Krex looked out to the other orcs then back at you. “I don’t know if I’m the right one to say anything.” 

 

You batted your eyelashes at him. “You’ve said plenty up until now.” 

 

He let out a hearty laugh and crossed his arms. “They will have to watch you. There are too many single men that will come running.” Krex leaned forward into the carriage and spoke in a hushed tone. “You are married in only human customs.” 

 

You were about to question him until the sentence soaked in. You leaned forward to meet his face with about an inch separating the two of you. “So I’m going to an Orc settlement where I’m actually not married to my husband and everyone will also not think I’m married to him.” 

 

He nodded and leaned back out of the carriage as some orcs went by. They chartered to him in their language and laughed as they left. You slumped in your carriage. Krex gave you a sympathetic look and pulled the fur off his body. “You will sleep alone tonight. Take this. You have many more but this already has heat. I am sorry. I understand human customs enough to realize what this means.” 

 

You took the fur from his hands and held it to your chest with a sigh. “Thank you, Krex. I fear you may be my only friend here.” 

 

He looked like he wanted to not say something. With a shake of his head, he spoke up. “I fear that I may be as well.” Krex closed the door to your carriage and left you with those heavy thoughts. 

 

This was not how it was supposed to be.


	4. Part Four

It was on the road up the mountain that you learned more about your fate and the orcs themselves. The journey was rough. It was well-traveled but full of curves, falling rocks, and dangerous plummets. The orcs seemed to fear this mountain for the war-band did not rest on this moment. The longest they’d go without movement was roughly just a few minutes. They stayed on guard, making rotations when they could. You were introduced to many new people.

Krex had a group of orcs that seemed to serve under him. They looked similar to him in their shade of green, the way their hair was braided, and the way they carried themselves.

Uzul had a similar sort of group that carried were beneath him. They were similar shades of grey with the same body shape as him. They were as equally fierce in their manners.

You met an older woman that seemed to be a mage or healer to the orcs. She spoke broken English but you did learn that her name was Merzo. Most of the women kept around her. A few of the men would wander over to her from time to time but they usually did not stay. She seemed to be almost grandmotherly. It was probably why she spoke to you. It reminded you of how the nannies that once took care of you. The gentleness in her force despite the orcish language sounding so harsh.

Merzo stood beside your carriage as the door to it was wide open with your legs dangling out the side as you sat on the ledge. You had the fur that Krex gave you wrapped around your body. His warm from before was far gone from the days passed but the warm interaction stayed within you. The older Orcess stayed beside you, watching at the guards grew restless from keeping still too long.

“Because of giants,” Merzo said, breaking the silence. You looked to her with her broad jaw, the wide nose that looked broken at one time, and a strong brow. She was beautiful in such a strong way. The orcs truly were something otherworldly.

“Giants?” You asked, fingers digging into the furs.

She raised her arms above her head and straightened her back. Her tucks wiggled in her mouth as she told her tale. “The big one. Mountain small next to a giant.” She motioned with her hands to the sky as the clouds went flying past. “They remove the sun from sky. “

You looked towards the gloominess of the day. “That’s why they are nervous.”

“This is giant land. We are just visiting. We do not anger.” Merzo whispered, leaning closer to you. “You have not seen before?”

“A giant? Oh no. I’ve only seen what comes to the kingdom and lives within the walls. It is mostly elves and fairies.”

Merzo smiled to you, showing you all her teeth which seemed to be sawed to points. “You are young. You will see when we get home.”

“I am worried when I get there.” You tell her, looking towards Uzul who stands at the front of the caravan. “I don’t belong like I thought I work.”

“No worry.” Merzo leaned forward and placed a gentle hand on your shoulder. “Another will take care.”

“Who?” You face her, the orcs yelling at each other. The horses start snorting. The Warband will start moving soon.

The orcess tapped her forehead. “No worry.” With that, she wandered off back to her own carriage and disappeared inside. The orcs started tapping carts, riders, and carriages to make sure everyone was ready to go. One of Uzul’s men came over with a gruff snort and shoved dried jerky bits into your hands before smacking your carriage with his hand. He said something in orcish and left back to Uzul who seemed to be watching the whole ordeal. Words were exchanged between the two but nothing happened after.

“I have no idea what he said.” You said more to yourself than anything else. You crawled back into the carriage so someone can shut the door.

The mountain came and went. You were thankful the nervousness of everyone disappeared as soon as trees greeted the journey. You stared out the window as a wintery mix was covering everything. It got heavier as the day grew darker. Before sunset, you were so deep into the thick woods that you couldn’t see some of the orcs as they wandered the woods. The Warband was parked for the first time in forever. You finally got to stretch your legs. You had only wandered ever so far on the mountains to use the bathroom. Other than that, you stayed in your carriage. But now the safety of the woods whispered memories of home.

You were dressed for winter but not this kind of winter. The cold season in your kingdom was cool with frost everywhere but there was rarely snow. Now you stand ankle deep in snow with the chill shaking your teeth. Merzo said this was just the early signs of winter. You wrapped yourself in heavy furs and stretched your legs, wandering a little deeper into the woods but not far enough from the camp light to disappear. It was cold enough to feel in your bones but you shouldn’t help but wander. Everything was so beautiful. You heard orcish chatter behind you as some orcs passed you. They shoved shoulders with each other and you as they passed. You leaned against the tree as the group went into the night so you wouldn’t be manhandled much more. It was as if you weren’t even there.

A colder feeling that the winter wind curled itself inside your chest. You were lonely. Rosenstein would have been crying her eyes out by now. She did not deal well with rejection.

“What would you do if an ogre came crawling from the darkness and swallowed you whole?” The deep voice said. You about jumped out of your skin and turned to see Uzul wrapped in what looked like a bear skin. His arms were crossed in front of him as he peered down at you. “You’d be helpless. You’re too far from the fire.”

“Does it matter much?” You asked.

He raised an eyebrow to you. “You have a bite just like the cold. Speak plainly.”

You wrinkled your nose and turned to face the darkness. “I was told I’m not exactly your wife.”

Silence greeted you for a moment before the snow crunched towards you closer.”I thought you’d welcome the idea of freedom. A choice if you will.”

“What will my father think when I tell him?” There was a challenge in your question.

Your husband stood in front of you with a clench in his jaw that made your stomach drop. His voice was harsher than the wind. “We will continue this another time, Princess. I suggest you find your bed.”

You watched him walk away with a feeling of dread lurking in your bones.


	5. Chapter 5

Sleep found you several hours later. The darkness of the night scared you. You realize now you had never slept in something so flimsy as a carriage before in the middle of the woods. Upon growing up, the forest was a place where bandits lurked. Criminals used it. Nothing good lurked within its wooden maze.

You awake to the world shaking. The early light of dawn was bleeding through the curtains of your ride. The door opened and you moved to get up as Krex slipped in, bringing a finger to his mouth to request silence. You raised your eyebrow as the shaking grew in intensity. Everything was deathly quiet. The orc came to you and closed the door in the ever-shrinking carriage as his massive size took over your space. His face came close to yours and whispered.

“Do not scream. Do not make a sound. Do not move.”

Your whole body froze up.

The shaking was intense now.

There were loud noises like grumbling and growling.

Fear bubbled in the back of your throat. You opened your mouth but took his advice. There was no reason to be vocal at this moment. Krex stared at you until he felt you were going to make no noise and reached up to the small fabric that gave the carriage privacy. He pulled it back to expose the outside world. Something huge stood a few yards away, standing as large a small mountain. It was humanoid in shape with limbs but the color of ashy grey. It was clothed for anything important seemed covered. It looked the way of your caravan with a face that resembled a human. There was nothing odd about it except it seemed to have broader, bolder features. As you were staring, a limb came down by your carriage. You shook as the world did as this creature seemed to lean down on the ground. Krex slowly wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close to his body before searching the floor. He pulled his fur around the both of you slowly then became deathly still. There was more movement but not from the one beside your carriage.

You heard the shattering of wood. There was yelling before it grew in intensity then fell to silence. Your heart was slamming into your chest. Krex tightened his grip around your body and slowly moved his hand over your mouth.

A large eye took to the window, peering inside your tiny carriage. You stopped breathing as the eyeball moved an arm. It’s face moved and its nose was shoved into your window. It took deep breaths. You could see the nostrils flaring. It could inhale you probably. The sound of wood splintering was coming again but there were no screams this time. Krex ever so slowly moved over your body as if shielding you. The creature got bored with your carriage and started to leave. The shaking continued for what felt like your whole life. You were breathing hard at this point, air rushing from your nose as Krex kept you still.

You did not know what passage of time had passed before the orc let go of you. He patted and uncovered the two of you. “You did well.” He whispered. “So good.”

“That’s a giant.” You gasped, rolling over on your stomach to look at him. “That was real.”

He gave you a sympathetic look. “That was no giant. It was an ogre. They are smaller than giants.”

“Giants are bigger!?” You screeched.

The sound of crying interrupted your questioning. You pulled yourself out of the carriage after Krex as the two of you stood to see the chaos. A different carriage was torn apart and squashed. A cart of supplies was gone but some of the wheels were still there with boards. There were things on the ground. You were unsure what they were until you saw the red splatter against the pure snow. Your stomach did a flop.

You turned to see more commotion. Uzul was shoving past some of the orcs, rushing ahead until he spotted you. His eyes went from your carriage to the chaos around. You saw his shoulders fall instantly before orcish broke out from several groups. Krex stiffened beside you and moved to stand in front of you with Uzul coming closer as well. There was pointing and yelling until one Orcess started pointing fingers.

“Human! They came for her!” She jabbed in your direction. “They ate because they knew!”

Krex shook his hand and grabbed Uzul’s forearm. “He sniffed the carriage. They did not come for her. It was not her. “

“Soft bellies are their favorite!” She screeched. “Soft bellies!”

Uzul went to the orcess. “They ate because you are too loud! I could hear the fear from the front!”

Krex kept himself guarding you. “They were just passing by. They could hear your people and found food. The ogre looked at us. The ogre smelled us. They did not want THIS soft belly.”

Orcess went to lunge forward. Uzul grabbed her by the neck faster than she could move and shoved her to the ground on her back. His foot landed into her torso a few times. “YOU DO NOT ATTACK HER.” Uzul lowered himself to the ground to stare at the angry orcess. “Go to Merzo and watch yourself in front of me.” He stood and swiftly made his way back to you. He grabbed you roughly with Krex watching with disapproval.

You were yanked back towards your carriage. “Be gentle.”

“You are in danger right now. Stay inside the carriage. I’m moving you to the front of the line now.” He shoved you into the carriage and turned to Krex. “Watch your soft belly, Krex. Use your men for once for me.”

You landed on the soft furs with Uzul shoving past back to the front. You could see Krex with anger on his face.

There was a mixture of emotions within the warband as Uzul’s men shouted orders. Order regained itself quickly. Krex closed the door gently on your carriage before hollering loudly. There was a thud before you were moved forward.

You sat in the floor of the carriage, staring at your fingers as they hurt from the cold. “I want to go home.”


	6. Chapter 6

It was during the last stop to the home of orcs that Merzo swung herself into your carriage and sat down, bringing a very young orc with her. It seemed to be a child but in years, you did not know. You looked at Merzo with questions before the yells of Uzul’s men came loud and clear. The caravan continued on through the worst winter scenery you had ever laid eyes upon. Everything was doused in several feet of snow. You had been silent these past two days except for small conversation with both Krex and Merzo. 

But now the elder orcess sits in front of you with a boy you do not know in your now very small carriage. Merzo spoke orcish and very quickly. You began to open mouth to remind her of the language barrier when the very small voice of the boy followed suit. 

“This is my translator. His name is Ekoh. He will not speak of what is about to pass these lips and it is easier for me to speak my langue than to speak yours. Please listen intently.” They both waited for you to not before continuing one after another. “We are upon the orcish lands. This is one of many homes but this is home you will know for several months. We call it Noverak. This is full of many different orcs. Uzul is a sort of king there. There are many kings but he was one of few that lives in these parts. You understand this?” 

You nodded once more and pulled furs into your lap to hug. A feeling of dread was filling your insides. 

“The orcs will want you. Many orcs will want you. It will pass very quickly that you are not married. You are a princess. There will not be many humans there or any other species besides orcs. You must understand that I am a friend. Krex seems to like you. Uzul must protect you. Other than that, you do not trust anyone. When you enter that land, you are under no one’s control. No one is your master. You are free within those walls. Do not let anyone bully you. They will try. They will scare you. Some will not like you. Some will hate you. Be careful everywhere you go.“

The boy stopped speaking to look at Merzo. She finished her sentence and looked at him, nudging him. He puffed out his cheeks in protest before hollering in orcish. She shook her finger at him and pointed to you. Ekoh crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked to the floor before speaking back up. “You are a virgin. You smell like no other orc but the faint wafts of Krex but most orcs will know better. Be careful with who you smell like. Everyone will know when it comes time.” 

You felt your ears burn. “How..how?”

“We do not have pathetic human noses. We smell a lot.” Ekoh piped up with no help. 

Merzo shook her head and reached over to take your hands. Ekoh’s voice followed hers quickly. “They will want to make you more orc-like. Be prepared for when we enter.”

You scrambled for words. Nothing would come to your mind. You squeezed her hands in panic and looked to them both. “I am not.” 

Merzo spoke by herself this time. “Grow like a weed. Quick, quick. It will come. It must. This place not good for soft bellies.” 

Shouts came. The whole caravan seemed to light up with enthusiasm. You looked out the carriage windows to see a city. It was huge and in the side of a small mountain. There was a large wall made from the stone that surrounded the city where the earth did not. It looked lively. There was a surge in the horse’s speed as your future loomed closer with every breath. You looked to Merzo with wild eyes. She seemed calm in this moment of paralyzing fear. 

You entered the city through a gate that an ogre could easily fit in. The architecture furthest from the mountain was simple. Everything was mostly treated wood and scarce stone. The deeper you went everything slowly shifted to stone and metal. It almost startled you to see the metal. Your city was not on good terms with dwarves. You wondered about the other ties the Orcs had. 

As deep into a devil’s belly as you could go, a metal keep sat inside the mountain as if it loomed over Noverak with an iron fist. The caravan slowly came to stop in front of it. There was a halt to time itself almost. Merzo released your shaking hands and got out of the carriage with Ekoh on her heels. You clutched the fur that Krex gave you and slid out of the carriage. Your shoes landed on sturdy stone as you stood before the great building. It was an exact opposite of home. Nature did not grow past those stone walls. Snow hid buildings but not trees. You wondered what spring would give. 

Gods, how many springs would you see here?

A crowd was pooling around the caravan. You turned to see a wall of strangers. 

Orcs. 

Orcs as far as you could see. There were so many different faces. There was very little difference in species here. You maybe saw a handful of humans, dwarves, and other assorted creatures as your eyes traveled through the area. Krex came from your side and put an arm around, ushering you towards the entrance of the building. “Do not dawdle.” 

The caravan you had been traveling with all entered the building. It seemed to swallow you as you entered. There was a darkness that came from the lack of windows. You understood this because darkness did not interfere with the orcs’ eyes as it did with you. Everything was very dimly lit. The décor that you could see was beautiful carving with etches of the past. There seemed to be a whole history dug into every square inch. 

You were brought to a large room that was straight in front of the entrance. It looked to be a dining hall but there were thrones that were elevated above all else. There was only three with two being occupied. One was filled by an orc with the skin the color of a pea. He was a broad orc with raised marks all over his skin. His hair was in a full braid but you could not see how long it went. He wore only pants much to your surprise. 

The other orc was a small in size with skin that was very pale for an Orc. You assumed all species could have albinism. His hair was to his shoulders loose but with braids here and there. He was much more clothed and decorated in fine jewelry. His red eyes stared down from his spot before he leaned forward. 

“Now that,” He said with a finger dripping in jewelry as he pointed at you. “is a princess.”


	7. Part Seven

The albino Orc was a thing of beauty. He was beautiful in an androgynous sort of way. The jewelry that dripped from every inch of him said royalty to you. With all the fine things upon his body, his clothes were kept simple. Being more covered than most orcs you had seen, you were not even sure if he had tattoos like the others you had seen.

He motioned towards the Orc beside him, who seemed to be staring hard at Uzul. Uzul went directly to the stone-faced Orc where the Albino switched places and went directly to you. You heard commotion within the Warband but the albino murmured something in orcish before reaching his hand out for you to take. You were cautious but placed your hand in his like the sheep you felt you were. He led you away from the safety of the herd and the two of you were arm and arm.

“My name is Zahala.” He murmured, keeping his voice low as the two of you went back towards the thrones. “The big one over there is Parug. He doesn’t speak your English so you won’t have many meaningful conversations with him.” The two of you went around the thrones and towards some doors behind them. “I wanted to speak with you without the rest of them. I don’t want them to sway you.”

“Swaying me?” You asked the doors in front of you pushed open to lead into a massive kitchen. There were many orcs inside cooking. You caught sight of a human woman sitting in a corner, peeling potatoes.

Zahala brought your attention back to him. “Your fake husband. Maybe even grandma Merzo. They have silver tongues, don’t they?”

“I believe Uzul does but not Merzo. She seems quite kind.”

“Don’t we all?” He asked before leading you out to a separate hallway. “But don’t mind that. I’m on the fence on how I feel about you here. Uzul robbed the cradle with you and angered the hornet’s nest all in one throw. Your father is a powerful man. He’s one with Magic as he should be. I know we are under peaceful terms with him but you. Uzul took you. I need to know if you’re happy.”

“Happy? I’m very far from home. I’ve been accused of making giants or ogres or whatever they were eat some orcs. I was tossed into my carriage. I found out my marriage is fake! I don’t even know how to feel.” You could feel an ache in the back of your throat but you refused to cry.

“Uzul is not a gentle man, Princess. I fear you may have liked a side of him he does not have. He is like what I and Parug are. Kings is probably the closest word in your language. We do not rule under one man but many. But we all care for separate issues. Uzul is a dog. He barks and he bites. That’s all. We must all have tough exteriors to make it through the night.”

“But why fix the issue with a false marriage?” You asked, forgetting the advice of Merzo as you began to spill your guts.

“Uzul lost many men in war. Both sides were hurting. If I have been back from the fight with elves, it would have gone differently. Do not think I dislike your kind when I say this, but I win wars, Princess. I do not take…prizes.” He patted the hand you have wrapped around his arm as he leads you down the halls. There are pictures of many orcs all over the walls. It is history beyond what you could imagine.

You stared at them for a moment, letting the words sink in. The many Orc faces all staring back as if they wished to share some unspoken word. “How do I belong in this world?”

You felt his eyes on you. You looked to him wordlessly, feeling empty at his words and the strange place that surrounded you. “I can teach you to be mean. It is the only way you will make it. Many do not like that you have even stepped foot into Noverak, let alone going to be living here. I personally have a distaste for what Uzul has done. He’s weak in my eyes. But I also find it unfair to throw you to the wolves without a knife. Think on it.”

You nodded and said nothing more until the two of you had returned to the original area. Most of the warband had vanished along with Uzul and the other Orc king. Merzo was the only left with Ekoh at her side. Zahala went right over to them with you in tow and graciously gave you over to Merzo. She began speaking quickly in orcish and shook a finger at the albino. He stood there unphased as she continued on until just shaking her head. She took your hand and turned on her heel, leading you far away from the strange Orc. Ekoh was at her heels, speaking softly to her in their language.

Merzo responded back to him quickly before leaving the throne area and turning left. After that, it was a maze to you. It was hallways and corridors. There were archways as big as the entrance that lead to different rooms. Everything felt old as you went deeper into the building. You assumed you were largely in part of the mountain at this point. The décor grew less ornate and more lived in once you hit a certain part. You assumed this is where a lot of the people lived. You started to see many faces. Mostly it was orcs but you did catch a dwarf here and there. A human was a rarity but you did see a few. There was even an elf that caught your eye before Merzo lead you to a room with a blue door. There were several tunes on the front which you mostly had no clue of. A few were magic that you had seen before but other than that, all was lost on you.

She waved her hand over the doorknob before gripping it firmly and entering. Ekoh followed suit with you looking all over, swallowing the scene itself.

The main room was rather large. It had three hallways that lead to the unknown but the main area seemed to be more of a living room. There was live in furniture, shelves with books, ingredient beyond belief, crystals, and more scattered about. Ekoh disappeared down the left corridor as lights flicked on as he went. Merzo motioned for you sit on one of the couches as she wandered off towards the middle hallway.

You looked all around as you sat down. The silence of the room seemed to be pushing on your anxiety.

“This is my new home.” You murmured.


	8. Chapter 8

Arriving at Noverak was a blur. The next two weeks were a mix of meeting people, getting adjusted in a new room, unpacking, and then turning into a hermit. 

You never thought you’d be the introverted type. The whole situation had left you less than wanting. Your sisters would be laughing themselves into a fit if they could see you now. You had unpacked everything you brought with you, including all the furs and wedding gifts into your new room. You lived in a room deep within the core of the mountain. The section you were in was meant for the important individual that called Noverak home. It meant that this section is heavily more guarded and further away from the lesser ranks of the population. It also meant the room was bigger. Merzo’s room had three side rooms with a living room. Your room had five side rooms with a living room. One of those included a bathing area. Deep within the mountain, hot springs could be found which is why the most important living quarters were all in the deepest part of the mountain. 

But Merzo said public bathing was an orcish social activity. You hated the idea of it. That may have been the reason why you had become such a hermit within the last week. Only one handmaiden had seen your bare flesh for all your life. You had braced yourself for Uzul to see it but after the fact of never being deflowered, you grew to not worry about it. Merzo had really stressed to you the importance of orcish socialization. It had honestly given you such a bad stomach ache that you had to remove yourself from the conversation. 

You had now enclosed yourself within the walls of your new home for at least a week. Merzo was not happy about this. She made that increasingly known as every day passed. You had no seen Ekoh since the first day of being here. You could say the same for Uzul and Krex. You were desperately clinging on to the fact that you only knew maybe six people. 

Your isolation only grew worse. That may have been why sometime after lunch, Merzo stomped her way into your room and shooed you up and out the door. You were clutching your robes to your form with a grip of iron as she marched you down the halls. How embarrassing this was! You were in your pajamas, hair unkept looking like some wild child. No wonder your sisters always had to check you over before leaving anyway. You were not self-sufficient. 

Merzo forced you all the way down a hallway to a great archway that had curtains covering the entryway. It did nothing to stop the heavy humidity in the air. You were sweating by the time you were shoved into the room. 

Thank the gods that it was empty. You looked wide-eyed at the huge room that was filled with water. It was like a giant pool with a current that softly pulled to some vents on side of the room where the other side it leaked from. Two of the opposite walls of these had long benches. It was almost as if it was a sauna. 

Merzo nudged you again and held out her arms. “You must leave your home behind.” 

You looked back at with a small frown. “We don’t publicly strip.” 

“Clean yourself.” She said, with arms still outstretched. 

You removed your robe. “What if someone comes in? I’ve never done this before.” 

“Grow like a weed.” 

You frowned hearing that again. “Merzo, I have never done this.” You pulled your silk top off and wiggled out of the matching pants. “My people don’t do this.” 

“Your people fear their own skin.” 

“You aren’t helping.” You stood in your underthings, too shy for even Merzo’s eyes. 

She looked at you like your nanny looked at you when you disobeyed.”Bathing in that?” 

You grumbled excuses before removing the rest of it and folding them neatly, dragging out as much as possible before handing them over. She nodded towards the water. You practically jumped in, wanting the cover of anything over your naked form. You watched as Merzo walked over to a bench, placing your robe on it before heading towards the door. She seemed to think of something before leaving. The orcess returned to the water and dug around in the many pockets of her robe before placing a washcloth and some soap at the edge. “Yours now.” 

“You’re leaving me here?” You called, watching her form go towards the curtain. 

She waved her hand at you. “Return later.” You could hear her boots hitting the floor as she left. You were suddenly very aware of how close you were to the entrance. You snatched your new belongs and swam to the other of the pool. It has started off pretty shallow, only meeting your hips once you got off the rock steps but now as you moved deeper into the pool, it was easily at your chin. You decided to go no further for fear of drowning or the irrational paranoia of the venting sucking you in. You heard footsteps in the hall come and go. With each new noise, a ball of nerves grew bigger in your stomach. 

You were at the point of making chewing off all your fingernails. You finally just shook yourself and put yourself underwater. You stayed there for a few seconds, letting the silence of the water soothe your nerves before coming for air. You brushed it all out of your face and inhaled deeply, filling your lungs with every inch of oxygen they could get. 

Your ears picked up on sounds behind you as three orcish women paid no mind of you and entered the area. They removed their robes, exposing naked flesh like it was nothing. You could feel the heat crawling up your neck, face, and ears. You turned away to focus on the most interesting of designs in the rocks so you would not be noticed. The Orc women did not speak to you but to each other. You listened to their words without understanding a word of it. 

It would be better to clean yourself than to sit like a rock yourself. You met to grab your soap bar when you heard more orcs enter. That was when you looked to see what could possibly be your worst nightmare. 

Male orcs. 

You made contact with one male Orc with flowing black hair. The ball of nerves in your stomach turned into a brick. 

“Krex.” You murmured to yourself. He stood there with a look of shock on his face as his friends all passed him quickly to greet the women. 

You would have liked for Merzo to tell you this was a co-ed bath.


	9. Chapter 9

The water was so warm that it was leaving your skin a little red. 

Or could that be from the horrible embarrassment you are suffering as you jerk your head so quickly away from the sight that your neck pops because men are undressing?’

You felt like you could hyperventilate. The first man naked you should see should be your husband. 

Oh gods, that was Uzul. 

Scratch that! The first man you should see naked is the man that loves you. 

You puff your cheeks out as you mentally try to calm yourself down. You are back to staring at the most interesting rocks of a lifetime as the splashes of new members in this stupid bathhouse join. You’d like to rip your own face off. How could Merzo do this to you? 

There is a soft noise behind you that sounds like a throat clearing you cross your arms over your chest as if the water was not to your chin and turn around. Krex’s concerned face was behind you but a few feet away because a blind man could see how uncomfortable you were. All the orcs were glancing over now. Could the gods kill you in a less cruel way? 

“I…uh…did not think to see you here.” He murmured. The orcs instantly were disinterested as the sound of your mother tongue coming from his mouth. 

“It was not my idea.” You looked at him. How did you look right now? Probably like a drowned rat. You rubbed your eyes, the tears of embarrassment burning. “But hello all the same. How are you?” 

“I am well. I heard you got moved into your new quarters. Congratulations. I heard it is very spacious. How are you holding up?” He asked, bringing all his hair over his one shoulder. 

You shrugged. “Nothing is home yet. I am lonely. Uzul has not spoken not seen me since I came here. Merzo is my mother hen which I am thankful for.” 

He smiled. “Which is why she dumped you here. It would force people on you.” 

“Exactly. I think I am going to die. I’ve never done anything like this.” 

“You will get used to it but it will take time.” Krex came a little closer. He looked a lot different with his hair down and all jewelry was gone. “Do you need help?” 

“I uh…” You looked past him to the orcs. They were still not paying attention. “I need help with my hair.” 

He nodded. “I’ll be right back.” You watched him until he started to get out of the water. You turned away with the image of water dripping down his backside forever burned into your memory. You were helpless. It was true. You had one nanny take care of you since birth. She did everything for you. It was why you were having such a terrible time. Maybe you were no better than a child. How could this be? 

Krex came back with a few things in tow. You noticed a comb, some leather straps, a small bowl, and a bar of soap. “Come here.” 

You moved closer to him until you were too close for your comfort. He motioned for you to turn around. You following his instructions, staring at the small water vents as you felt his fingers touch your naked neck and down your back. Your body shivered from the touch but you stared ahead as he leaned your head back. You closed your eyes to focus on the tension at your scalp. 

He massaged it, working the soap into your skin and down the ends of your hair. It became a pattern with how his fingers worked. You could feel your whole body melt. You had missed being taken care of. You sighed softly as Krex worked magic. You felt water run over you as he rinsed the soap from your hair. He did this a few times before he had you stand straight. You could feel him twist your hair, wringing it off the water before you could feel it start to get combed. 

“You don’t have to be gentle.” You murmured. “I know it’s in bad shape.” 

He didn’t say anything but soon enough, your hair was knot free. You felt him start taking a section of your hair, braids being formed as he went. This did not take very long until he seemed to form it all into a bun on top of your head. “There you go, Princess. All taken care of.” 

Your hands went to your head, feeling what felt like one massive braid down the center and two smaller ones on the side that were perfectly positioned on top. You turned and smiled at him. “Thank you! That feels so much better!” 

“When you get out, you can take the first strap out of your hair and it’ll come down but it’s easier to keep your hair up while you’re in here,” Krex stated, placing a strap back down. You noticed one of the female orcs leave while the other two were watching you. 

“I don’t know how to thank you. I could wash yours if you wanted.” Your fingers still in your hair as you felt the braids with excitement. 

Something flashed across his face as one of his friends seemed to laugh. He cleared his throat and glanced back before returning his attention to you. “Maybe another time. You are new here. Hair care means more than hygiene here.” 

You frowned a little bit, rubbing your neck as anxiety swelled once more. “But I feel bad that I cannot do anything for you. You’ve done so much for me.” 

Krex seemed to think on this for a moment, weighing options in his head before shrugging. “I will let you do this. I do not think it’ll be a big issue since it’s just you and me.” 

You smiled and clasped your hands together. “Turn around, turn around. I’ll do it!” 

He could not help but laugh. Krex turned around, speaking his orcish to the others. There were a few comments. The two females left almost immediately. You felt as if there was something deeper going on but you didn’t want to ask. Maybe it was better not knowing.


	10. Part 10

Your fingers worked Krex’s scalp. You have never done this before and were continuously asking him if it was okay. He gave you tips on what you were doing and helped you through the process. He really helped your anxiety. You did not think you would get through this bath experience very well if you had not seen someone you knew. Even if it was a naked Krex, you were still out at ease. It didn’t scare you as much. 

You took care of him as he did you. You rinsed him properly though accidentally getting it on his face. You brushed it out carefully like he did you, starting at the ends of his long hair and working up. He chatted to his friends as you went along. It felt almost peaceful.

You had almost forgotten about the weird exchange between the female orcs. There was also that thing that Krex said about hair care meaning more than hygiene. You paid no mind though because you really didn’t understand it all therefor it was not an issue right now. Right now, you had bigger problems. 

How does one braid an orc’s hair? You wrung it out really good and kept his length out of the water. “What braids should I do?” 

“You don’t have to braid. I can that, Princess.” He suggested, reaching back with his great big hand to take his hair. 

You smacked his hand lightly and poked the comb into his back. You noticed how toned he was as he moved his hand back to not get smacked again. “This is my duty. How do you want it braided?” 

“Just do what I did to you. That’s easy.” 

You nodded and started the work. The sound of water moving made you look to see his friends getting out of the water. “Do you need to go with them?” 

“No, it’s okay. Don’t rush yourself.” Krex spoke to them in orcish. 

His friends replied back to him and to each other while getting dressed. You looked up to see them leaving. One even said goodbye in English. You waved, a little too excited to know a word. It was just the two of you now. 

“It won’t be too much longer. I promise.” You murmured, halfway done with the second braid. A comfortable silence filled the rest of the time. You finished the braids and reached up, carefully putting them in a ponytail so they’d stay out of the water. “There you go. All done.” 

“Thank you.” He turned to face you.

You smiled at him. There was a feeling of pride washing over you at your job well done. “You’re welcome.” You moved back, going for your soap and wash clash. “I hope I did okay.” 

“You were great. Don’t worry about it.” He grabbed the bar of soap from his pile and started soaping up. 

You turned away from him and started scrubbing your arms and the front of your body. “What do you do here? I haven’t seen a whole of people since I got here that was from the caravan.” 

“I’m either on security or I do hunting parties.” 

“Where do you live?” 

“In one of the rooms close to the entrance of the living quarters. It’s nice for me since it is just me. It’s kind of crowded if there is more than one person.” 

It dawned on you that you didn’t know much about Krex. “You have a family? Married?” You switched to scrubbed your legs and as much of your back as you could get. 

“I have no kids yet. My family is decently sized though. My brothers are doing well in the kid’s department so I have a lot of time.” He laughed. “Do you need help with your back?” 

You frowned silently as you soaped your rag up. You really did miss your nanny. “If you would?” You held the ragout behind you. You heard the splashes of water as he came back and did a quick scrub of your back. 

“You had two sisters, right?” 

“Yep. My dad had one brother.” 

“Very small family then.” He went down to your lower back and you squirmed again. “Here.” He handed the rag back over. 

“Thanks.” You turned to look at him but he was busy cleaning himself. You quickly did your more private regions and tossed the rag onto the floor. “I assume you don’t have any arranged marriages.” 

“Nope; I’m free to pick and choose.” He said, though there was something in his voice that you couldn’t figure out. 

You rinsed off quickly and turned moving towards the other end of the pool before realizing you’d be all out in your glory. “Krex?” 

“Yeah?” 

You looked to see him scrubbed extra hard on his arms. “Can you stay not looking please?” 

His head jerked up as if you snapped him out of his own world. You covered your chest as you were getting dangerously close to being uncovered. “Oh…yeah. I won’t look. Don’t worry, Princess.” He went back to his business. 

You trusted him. He had never done you wrong before. You quickly left the pool and went straight for your robe, slipping it quickly. You tied it in a firm knot and looked back to see his back to you as he rinsed off. It was a relief, to say the least. 

“Thank you, Krex.”

He looked up to you with a soft look on his features. “Everyone needs someone they can count on.” 

You smiled real big at that. “When you’re done can you walk me back? I really wasn’t paying attention when Merzo took me here.” 

“Of course. But you gotta not look either, okay?” He grinned. 

You laughed and played with the strings on your robe. “I can do that. You moved towards the doorway, staying out of the way of anyone who could come in but also not looking as Krex got out of the water. You heard him get dressed. He came over with his stuff, your items in tow as well. “Oops, I forgot those, didn’t I?” You asked, reaching for them. 

“It’ll take time,” Krex said as he handed them over. “It’s new to you. This is very different from your life.” He moved forward, opening the curtain for you. “C’mon. I’ll take you home.”


	11. Chapter 11

You had agreed to this. There was no reason to get upset. You stood up slowly, feeling the soreness of these daily sessions. You brushed your sweaty hands on soft cloth pants. You still weren’t used to wearing something like this. It felt almost wrong to you to be without some fluffy oversized skirt and six other layers. You stood up with a strong feeling in your gut and tried to get back into position. The Orc in front of you was bare of all his jewelry. There was no extravagance about him as the albino stalked forward to you before leaning down and getting in your face. 

“I have to say this. I teach children who are better than you. But no matter how hard we go at this, I’m glad you get up.” He grinned at you before standing back up and stretching his arms. He wore a loose tunic that matched yours. He only wore his during sparring but you had grown to like the free movement of it. 

Your hands went to your hair for a fleeting moment. The braids that Krex did still in place. “It must mean I’m getting a bit better at this Orc thing.” 

He laughed hard, almost doubling over. “We’ll take the soft belly out of you for sure.” 

You watched as Zahala moved back toward the middle of the room. “You’ll get better at these defensive moves. We just got to loosen up all those manners they shoved into you.” 

“It’s hard. The guards were the only ones that I ever saw practice fighting. It wasn’t meant for me or my sisters.” 

He flung his hand around as he talked. “Everyone knows how to protect themselves in our culture. We do not expect to be able to be there for everyone. Accidents happen. People get in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sometimes, people end up being bad. We try to protect the ones that don’t like fighting but we understand no one is perfect.” 

“I have a question that’s similar to the topic.” You played with fingers in hesitation. Zahala looked at you to go on. “It feels a little odd to get to such lengths to protect your own when you love to fight. You guys bathe in the glory of war.” 

“That’s different. We like conquests. We like to be able to expand our world. With most people, we integrate our lifestyles effectively. But with your people, we do not like our lifestyle. We live too freely, to wildly. We are heathen.” 

“But if they understand-“ 

“They did not. Your father started the war against us. We went to talk, discuss. He does not like us. We are too different.” Zahala frowned at this. “That is why Uzul has to fight. Your father made the first move.” 

“Uzul has not spoken to me since I’ve gotten here.” 

There was a small smirk on his features now. “He will.” 

“How can you be so sure?” You padded over to him. 

There was a full blown grin now. “Because I have heard of your adventures in the bathhouse.” 

“What do you mean?” You frowned. “Nothing happened in the bath. Thank the gods!”

“To you, nothing happened. To us, something very funny happened.” 

“You speak in riddles.” You walked past him. “I think that’s enough for one session. I will see you tomorrow.” 

“Once a Princess, always a Princess. “ He bowed to you as you turned to look at him once more. “Be mindful of your actions. You do not know our etiquette yet.” 

You left with his final words echoing in your brain. Your hands went to the braids that you removed from the ponytail you put them in. It was like there was a question you didn’t know to ask. It felt like something was there. Maybe that moment with Krex was more than meets the eye. It was something greater. 

You were deep within the building. A lot of their miscellaneous rooms were kept on a floor above the living area. You were starting to get used to your surroundings. You had been making mental notes in your head where everything was. You could successfully travel to Merzo’s room, the bathhouse, the sparring room, outside to the main city, and your room. As the days would pass, you were determined to know more about your surroundings.

Speaking of surroundings, you were on your way to Merzo. She had taken it up upon herself to teach you the language. You strolled down the stairs and landed on the main floor to begin walking down the halls. You thought you were by yourself before a firm hand grabbed your arm and you were pulled into some room. It looked like a small meeting room. The person let go of your arm and moved in front of you before rubbing his temples. 

“Uzul.” 

He seemed stressed. His dark eyes found yours. “I have been made aware of some things. I do not know if you know what you’ve been up to in the eyes of the orcs.” 

“You sound like you’re about to scold me. That’s how my dad always looked at me when I got into trouble.” 

Uzul found no amusement in this. “I’m going to be blunt. Your matching braids with Krex looks like you’re fucking.”


	12. Chapter 12

All-time froze over. It was like a thousand lifetimes flashed before your eyes. This is what real terror is. You clutched the excess fabric of your shirt and started sputtering noises. Uzul rubbed his face in his hands and grabbed your shoulders. “Stop, Stop, Stop. Listen to me. It’s just what our culture does. Braids that match mean partnership. Braids that are similar is family. Jewelry means things. It’s just what happens. It doesn’t help any that Krex has a spot for soft bellies.” 

-

“A spot?” 

“You would not be the first female human he was interested in. It just looks bad right now because you’re here. He’s shown interest. Between the fur, the braids, and the amount you get along that’s what this looks like. It looks worse because your father’s spies will tell him that his daughter is being shared within the ranks.” 

“I…not….nothing.” 

He sighed and pulled his hands from your shoulders before cupping your face softly. “You are so naïve. Your father kept you far away from reality. You need to make it look like this marriage is real.” 

“But it’s not! We aren’t husband and wife. The only moment you acted like you cared was when you told me to run from the wedding.” 

“You didn’t run! You chose to marry and whatever came after. I warned you!” 

“Not good enough!” You yelled. “I can’t go home! I’d be a disgrace. No one would believe I am a virgin!” 

“No one here believes it anyway! There is no reason to have such a social construct.” He grew agitated with you. “I didn’t come here to fight.” 

“Then why come at all? You seemed quite satisfied with leaving me alone. Thank god I had Merzo. Zahala has even taken pity on me.” 

“They are a good family. I knew Merzo would take you in and her grandson would be no different. I did not leave you here because I thought you couldn’t handle it or could not be taken care of. You are stronger than you think. Now, I did not think Krex would sink his teeth in so quickly. You reek of each other.” 

“Why do you hate each other?” 

Uzul blinked and stood back from you. “We don’t hate each other.” 

“You don’t like each other.” 

He looked like he didn’t want to say anything. “I killed his war-chief a very long time ago. His village was getting lead down the wrong path. My clan intervened.” You had nothing to say when he said that. It just felt wrong to you. “He was a bad man. Krex was too young to understand at the time. It’s nothing to bring back up.” 

“You should apologize.” You stared him down. “Maybe that’s what you two need. You need to bring it up and make it right. You’d get along better.” 

He cleared his throat. “This isn’t a therapy session. You can leave now. I just wanted you to understand what was going on.” 

You pressed your hands against your stomach, feeling nauseous. “If you tried to be a little bit softer, people might like you more.” You turned on your heel and walked out as quickly as possible. 

You scurried down the hall to Merzo’s room. It felt like a blur. The tears from earlier finally came down for different reasons. It was all just so frustrating. You just wished it would get better. 

You moved towards the doorway of her room and entered, smelling all the spices of her mixtures. You leaned against the closed door and took a deep breath. You could hear the older Orcess woman singing to herself in her native language. You wiped away the tears and made yourself go down the hallway to her. “Merzo.” 

You found the woman over a pot of something. You peeked over her shoulder. She scolded you in orcish. You could tell by her tone. It brought a smile to your face for a moment. Merzo poured something into the mixture. It made your stomach rumble. When had you eaten last? 

“How’s with Zahala?” 

“Good. I am learning as the days go by. Your grandson is skilled.” 

She nodded and stirred the mixture. “Best grandson I have. Strongest. Makes a good King.” 

“How’d he become a King?” 

Merzo laughed and looked to you. “Charisma with the elves.” 

You blinked a few times. “The elves?” 

“Made good trade. Only talk to him.” She motioned back to the main room. “We leave to study.” 

You nodded and went back to the living room, waiting for Merzo to follow you. She came with a small handful of books, most were really colorful and small. You sat on the couch as she made her way to her chair before scattering the books out. She put a few of the books in front of you before opening one and pointing to the oversized orcish letters. 

“Kids learn orcish.” She patted the books and tapped the words. “Teach.” 

You ran your fingers over the print and squinted. The letters just looked foreign to you. Merzo moved to sit beside you and take your hand. “Difficult in beginning.” 

You lost hours learning the alphabet. Your tongue didn’t want to coordinate with what sounds should be coming out. It was getting better. Merzo was patient with you. It was a trait that seemed to be shared within the family. Between Zahala and her, you were truly blessed to have people to care. You knew Zahala was not entirely happy about your presence but he still wanted to help. Merzo has been like a grandma to you. You felt a twinge in your heart. Maybe Uzul hadn’t completely thrown you to the wind. He acted like your dad used to. Since he could not take care of you, you’d be handed to a nanny, a teacher, or a guard. It was nothing different here. 

There would always be someone else.


	13. Chapter 13

It was deep within the snow mountains that Ekoh led the way. You were in the hands of a child. Being mindful of that, he was an extremely capable child. Orc children were highly independent but that was the culture. Most knew how to hunt, cook, clean, and are able to maintain themselves effectively if anything was to happen.

You felt that was more about war culture than anything else. You were raised differently than this though which is why small Ekoh was your teacher today. He was to make you only speak in orcish and correct you in English when you make mistakes.

He was to teach you basic survival skills as well. You were to learn how to create fire, ice fish, hunt, follow tracks, and learn about a few wildflowers. The day had gone by seemingly well. You had actually learned archery when you were back home. You were an okay shot but it was kind of off-putting once you were to take an animal’s life.

The fishing was hard. You weren’t very good and honestly used almost all of Ekoh’s bait in attempts to find good. The fire was difficult and you only made a few sparks.

The orcish language was coming easily to you now though. It had been a few weeks since you started lessons. Merzo has graduated you to bigger books now. Ekoh corrected you mostly on the roll of your tongue and the accent that came with certain words.

It had also been a while since you saw hide or hair of Uzul or Krex. But there were more important things to think about besides that.

The two of you were on your bellies in winter gear, watching as a few frost deer were slowly moving as a herd towards the opposite direction.

“They cannot go to warm lands,” Ekoh was informing you.”They would die. They have a small affinity with snow which is why they are named what they are. For the most part, they are harmless. But if you get into a buck’s way, their antler’s can puncture your skin and infect you with what we call Shard Sickness. It slowly can spread through your bloodstream, causing it to thicken up and your body temperature to plummet.”

“Your animals here are deadly. You don’t even have normal deer.” You commented, watching as the animals went over a hill.

“Tougher animals for the tougher creatures. It is the way of life.” He kicked his feet in the snow and rolled over on his back. “You are doing good for a soft belly.”

“Why do they call me soft belly?”

He laughed and looked at you. “Because humans are weak to us. You guys like to be soft. We care about our appearances to a certain amount. Humans? You guys really care. Like all the fancy clothes you came in? You looked funny.”

You thought back in it. You were in several layers of thin dresses to make one gigantic dress. “There is truth to that.”

“I know. I am always right.” Ekoh bounced up from the ground and pointed in a random direction. “Let’s keep going.”

“What am I learning now?” You pulled yourself off the ground and wiped snow off your furs.

“The act of keeping your tracks hidden.” A separate voice answered. The two of you about jumped out of your skins as you turned to see the great king Uzul standing behind the two of you. He was wrapped in thick furs with two axes dangling from his waist. “You two are awful.”

Ekoh switched to English to reply. “It’s not like we’re in enemy territory.”

“What if a giant came rolling over the hills to see two delicious dinners?” He grabbed Ekoh and shoved him into a headlock, messing up his braids as he rubbed his head. Ekoh scrambled, trying to remove himself from the older Orc. A string of words you couldn’t comprehend came from out of his mouth. Uzul was laughing before dropping him into the snow. He moved away to look at you. “You look almost part of the show, soft belly. Some people would think you were orcish.”

“If only I was so blessed.” You replied, fixing your hood over the braids you had in your hair. You had changed them several times since your last conversation with him but the memory stayed. “What are you doing this far from home?”

“I heard they left a child to teach you survival and I wanted to see how it was going.”

Ekoh wiped snow from his face. “She would die out here in one night.”

You looked at him and frowned. “I’m trying my best.”

“It’s okay, Princess.” Uzul tried to hide a smirk. “Ekoh would survive at least.”

“Ha ha.” You dryly laughed. The Orc shrugged and looked into the distance. “I haven’t seen you in a while. Where have you been?”

“I took a small war party to the east to scout for a group of bandits terrorizing merchants.”

“Did you find them?”

He looked towards you. “Only half.”

Ekoh decided to interrupt. “Are you going to take over her lessons? You’d be better at this. Merzo said she couldn’t find you.”

The grey Orc rubbed his bare hands together. “I could.”

“Great!” Ekoh started quickly going into the distance. “I have things to do!”

Uzul looked a little agitated as the boy scampered into the distance before turning to you. “I will not baby you.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. I really don’t you could baby anything.”

“Don’t see me a father?”

“Don’t see you as a husband either.” You turned to look into the distance. “What’s your plan?”

There was a moment that passed before he answered. “Let’s go look at your archery form.”


	14. Chapter 14

The great grey Orc threw his hands into the air. “Arms up! Who taught you? They slack in technique.” He spits out in orcish, now kneeling down with his hands on his knees. 

“I don’t remember their name.” You struck your archery pose one more time in a mock shot. 

“No wonder! Fucking hack.” He stood back up and looked frustrated towards the sky. “You will have to completely go through training again. But with me or someone else…” Uzul trailed off walked over to you, taking the bow from your hand. 

“I’m already in three classes of training. You’re going to add more?” 

“What else are you in?” 

You started counting them off. “One is with Merzo on orcish language. Two with Zahala on fighting. Three is on hunting with Ekoh.” 

“No wonder your pronunciation is better. Your orcish is getting better. It’s not great but you’re there. I can understand you.” 

“And I can understand you!” You pointed to him with a joking smile. “I’ve been hearing things around town that I can understand. It’s a little bit refreshing.” 

“Good for you. You’re not a complete outsider now, huh?” You nodded eagerly like a child getting praised. He continued on. “Do you think you’re liking it more here?” 

“Decently so. I miss home but I always knew that I would be married off some day. I just didn’t realize it would be so quick.” 

Uzul cleared his throat. “I am sorry about that.” 

“Are you really?” 

He looked like you were interrogating him. “It has to be someone.” 

“But did you have to treat me so poorly?” 

Uzul rolled his eyes. “I am not exactly a dog. I am not warm natured. I am a King. I built this city on the back of soldiers and pay in blood. You were treated as fairly as I could be with you. You have to understand you were almost a prisoner of war in some of those orcs’ eyes.” 

“But why?” You pleaded with him for information.”

His jaw clenched. “You are human. A Princess. Just another line of royal blood that started this war. A lot of people lost family fighting. You were just a bad taste in their mouths. I made my men watch your carriage every second of the day. People didn’t like that. They thought I was showing favoritism. A human pet, they said. What would they say if they knew we were married in your lands? It would have got worse. There is some racism still in the bones of these people. They would have hated to see our bloodlines mix. That’s when Krex and his band of filth had to be involved.”

“The hate for Krex is still strong.” You commented. 

“I don’t hate him. We just don’t see eye to eye, we’ve spoken on this before.” Uzul looked to you. “You don’t understand the mess you caused either with Krex.” 

“We already talked about that, thank you.” You snuggled into the furs on your body and stared at the ground. “I’ve thoroughly been embarrassed.” 

“Not as much as Krex. He allowed it to happen.” 

“I just don’t know why he let me do it if that’s what it meant.” 

He shook his head and handed you the bow back. “Because of his soft spot for a human woman. He’s probably dated or plowed everything female human in Noverak.” 

“Don’t say it like that. It’s horrid.”

“It’s true. He’s a whore.” 

“Are you not?” You dared to ask. “You don’t spend time with your wife.” 

“Oh, you want to spend time with me?” Uzul joked, fully facing you. “Should we be alone as man and wife finally? Is that what you want?” 

You puffed your cheeks out to protest and sputtered over words. “That’s not what I meant. I’m sure you have some beautiful orcess on the side that interests you before our exchange of vows.” 

“My life is war. I don’t spend much time in the dating pool.” 

“So why not take on the fact you have a wife in my culture?” 

“Why continue to question it? Do you love me? Do you like me?” He peppered you with questions. “No, we barely know each other. Why would you want to spend your life with me?” 

“I’m already spending my time here. This is my life now. I might as well get used to it and if it has to be with someone, it might as well be with you. It’ll help if people from my kingdom visit to check on us. It’ll help if we go to visit.” 

He exhaled slowly. “If you want to get to know me then fine. We can…It can start now.” Uzul gestured to the bow in your hands. “We can start with that.” 

“You’re pretty bad at this.” 

Uzul looked annoyed. “I am trying…”

You swallowed a laugh. “I’m sorry. I understand.” 

“You’re a rude princess.” 

“You’re a rude King so I guess that fits.” 

The two of you just looked at each other for a moment before Uzul smiled just a little bit, breaking his very serious demeanor. “I should apologize for everything. That would be the right thing. I was a little focused on my own perspective and the perspective that people had of me. I completely ignored the fact that you were removed from your home, culture, and language.” You were a little stunned at the sudden change of conversation. “I’m also sorry that I threw you in your carriage after the incident on the way here. That orcess was going to kill you. But I’m rough by nature and should have explained things better.” 

Some tears burned your eyes. You took a deep breath and nodded. “Thank you for that. It means a lot to hear that from you.” 

He nodded and reached over, patting your shoulders. “We should head back now. I don’t want you eaten by wolves.”


	15. Chapter 15

You dreamed of him. His grey skin against yours. It was bare of everything. He was heavy on top of you. There were flashes of movements and heavy breathing. It was as if you were there. His mouth against yours. 

You jerked from your sleep and threw the sheets into the floor. Darkness welcomed you.

The echo of silence was ringing in your ears. You touched the lamp beside your bed which burst into light. You squinted a little bit before your eyes adjusted to the brightness. The lamp was like a torch. The orcs had explained that the dwarves share technology with them. Only the most high ranked of the orcs here have these lamps. It was made of some sort of stone that the dwarves found deep within the mines. 

You stared at it in wonder, curious about how a fire was not the only symbol of light in the world anymore. Your father must not know they have such technology. You shook your head, thoughts distracted by to many things as you shrugged off the clinging night gown and made your way to the bathing room. 

It was another upside of being in the better rooms in Noverak. You were still unsure of how you felt about public bathing. You braved the crowds once a week but other than that, turned to the safety of your own room. The braids in your hair were released before dipping into the springs of the mountain to scrub clean. 

You had no grasp of what time is was so the knock on your quarters gave you a scare. You threw your hair on to your head and pinned it with one of many clips that was given to you as a wedding gift. You scurried to the door after you wrapped yourself in a silk robe that clung to the moisture on your skin. You opened the door and peeked your head out to see the grey Orc himself looking around. His head jerked when the door opened. He eyed you for a moment. 

The thoughts of whatever dream you had last night flared up in the back of your mind. A lick of heat surged somewhere in your body. You stood a little straighter and opened the door a bit more. “Hello, Uzul. May I help you?” 

You watched his nostrils flare for a moment before he seemed to recompose himself. “I…came to ask if you wanted to see more of Noverak itself. I realize that you have stayed inside the mountain for the most part.” 

“That would be wonderful. I was just cleaning up. Do you want to come in and wait?” 

“I…uh…don’t want to interrupt.” 

“I’ll be quick. I just need to get dressed after I’m done.” You moved away from the door and went back to where you came. You heard the door shut behind you and his footsteps following you only so far until you entered the washing area one more. You cleaned up swiftly and braided your hair once more before moving towards the bedroom to get dressed. 

“How’s your orcish coming?” Uzul asked from somewhere. 

“Better.” You pulled underthings on before finding a pair of leggings. “I came understanding thinking quicker. The translation time in my head has sped up. I catch phrases better.” 

“That’s good.” You heard him clear his throat and switch to his native tongue. “Have you changed from children’s books yet?” 

You laughed a little bit before tugging a tunic over your head. “Yes, I’m reading at a higher level now.” The language was much rougher on your tongue. 

“You sound better.” 

“Thank you.” You came back out to the living room carrying a heavy fur coat and boots that went to your knees. The tall Orc was sprawled out on a lounging couch with his eyes closed. 

“What do you…in your past time?” You struggled to find the right words. 

Uzul turned his head to look at you. “I have a lot of duties here. I tend to bury myself in work and my companions who help out. If anything happens and I need to leave, I prepare for those moments as well. I do not do much else.” 

“It seems tiring.” You laced up the boots. 

“That is what it means to be King.” He slowly got up to stretch his limbs. 

“What’s it mean to be queen?” 

Your gazes locked. “Not as much as you’d think.” He played with the jewelry that was on his fingers. “The spouses of rulers don’t play too big of parts. Less so that your country. But if a female is in the same spot I am, then that is a Queen. Her spouse would carry no title.” 

“Oh.” You pulled the heavy fur around you and belted it into place. “I’m ready.” 

He nodded his head and left your room. The two of you left the safety of the mountain to go deeper into the city. Once the cool air touched your skin, you snuggled deeper into the fur. Uzul lifted the hood of his shoulders and covered his shaved head. The wind whipped the soft bristles all around as the two of you walked down the cobble streets. 

It was crowded. You understand that it might be but it was definitely different being in more secluded areas compared to this. People were shoulder to shoulder. It was almost suffocating. 

You were glued to Uzul. If you could get closer, you would. When you’d go to the market with your guards and your sisters, you’d always make someone hold your hand. It was just natural. You were always worried about getting lost to the masses. 

This was just like that. 

But ten times worse. 

Uzul stopped at a corner to let horses and carriages go through. You finally got enough confidence in yourself to tug on his fur. 

The big grey Orc glanced down at you, the shadow of his hood hiding his features. You stood up on your tip toes so he could hear you over the roar of chatter. 

“Can I hang onto you? I’m not used to such huge crowds.” 

You didn’t hear a reply but you felt his arm move and his hand extend towards yours. 

You entwined your fingers into his. It was just a moment but your heart fluttered just a little bit faster. But the moment passed as quickly as it came and two of you went deeper into the city.


	16. Part Sixteen

Life blossomed within the city. Winter usually dampens the mood of everything or at least that is what you are accustomed to. That would not be the same case for Noverak.

Vendors of all kinds were in the marketplace. People were bustling in and out. It was mostly orcs that seemed to be the buyers but the sellers were very different. You saw familiar human faces that had probably sold to your kingdom before. There were trinkets here and there that reminded you of home. There were faeries, elves, and other sorts behind scenes as well. The wind as harsh and cold but it seemed to pay no mind for the Orc population.

Uzul explained that the winter festivities were about to begin. Winter was a symbol of growth. A lot of orcs took the cold months to be a sign to look inward on relationships of all designs. A lot of orcs started courting now so they could marry in the spring. It was a time for family to share traditions. A time for friends to grow in strength. A lot of it seemed rooted in gift giving. A lot of Orc tradition stemmed from giving gifts they had caught themselves or came from their ancestors in the warm months when things were plentiful. In winter, you use the money you have saved from your hard work to spread your love with new things and new traditions.

Many people paid no mind to Uzul when the two of you walked hand and hand together. You were used to going to the marketplace at home with several bodyguards and handmaidens. It was always a threat to safety there. In Noverak, it is very different. The people do not pay mind to Uzul as king the people of your land paid to your father. He was not surrounded by guards nor did people part ways for him. He was as equal to them.

It was also a good time to practice orcish. You could hear the snip bits of conversation here and there make sense to you. Some words were very foreign or you just did not understand. Uzul spoke to you in orcish but mostly in simple terms. Sometimes, he explained things in English if he felt it would make more sense. It usually did.

You came also a vendor with many beautiful pelts. They almost reminded you of the one Krex gave you. It was as if Uzul had the same idea. He leaned down to speak in your ear since the roar of life around you was far too loud to speak plainly. “Would you like a new one?”

You glanced up at him, snowflakes falling down on your face. “I don’t really need one. I just like the way they feel. It’s different from what I had.”

He nodded and looked to the vendor to start the conversation. You watched them go back and forth as you looked at the ones on the table in front of you. The goblin seller nodded to Uzul before reaching beneath the table and slamming a large chest down. He opened it and pointed to the inside. You moved closer to Uzul to peek inside as the Orc rummaged around.

A fluffy orange fur cake from deep within the chest was laid out in front of. It was almost as big as Uzul with looked like a hood attached. The linen seemed handmade with an almost velvet feel to it. Uzul kept digging around into the chest for a while before shaking his head at the goblin. You reached your hand out and gently touched the deep pumpkin color. Your fingers sank into the fluffiness of the pelt. It was soft to the touch.

“Do you want it?” His voice interrupted your thoughts.

“I do not need it.” You said again, thinking of all the wedding gifts that were still not unpacked in your room.

Again Uzul gestured to the pelt and spoke with the goblin. A little back and forth was had between the two before money was exchanged. Uzul whisked the pelt off the stand and places it over you. You realized as the Orc found straps on the inside that it could be made to fit you better. There were wrist straps that Uzul had you put your hand through and a little tie to bring it around your waist more. He put the hood up over your head and seemed to almost smile as his handwork.

You had to admit that you were much warmer in the purchase. “You didn’t have too.” You said to him once he was readjusting the pelt over your own existing winter wear.

He looked you in the face. “You needed something warmer. You do not have the same body the gods gave orcs for winters. Plus, I’m sure there is something old you can give away to someone in need.”

“You just want me to get rid of the pelt Krex gave me.”

He seemed to smirk a little at that. “An elderly woman could benefit from that pelt, don’t you think?”

You shook your head at his shamelessness as he took your hand again to take you across the marketplace again.

You met a lot of people through him. You weren’t good at names but faces was another thing entirely. You were happy there were so many races. It made things easier.

What did not make things easier was orcish names. You felt like they had at least ten letters that everyone shared. You didn’t want to be rude when you thought this. But every time you met another orcish member, it was the same thing over and over again.

“I cannot remember these names.”

“You will in time.” Uzul lead the way back towards the mountain.

“I can’t. It’s all so similar.”

“Our culture keeps names in the family.”

“Like there’s probably six Uzul’s in yours?”

He laughed. “You could say that. You could meet some of my family, you know?”

You thought on this. “Wouldn’t that be odd with our situation?”

“Not entirely. You could meet some of them tonight.”

“Where?”

“The dining hall.” Uzul glanced back at you. “You could stop eating with Merzo in her room.”

“Tonight, you said?”

The mountain loomed ever closed. “Tonight.”


	17. Chapter 17

Dinner was thick with food and conversation.

But it’s wasn’t entirely a conversation that you could keep up with. Uzul’s subspecies of orc had their own orcish language that had very large variants of words from the core orcish language.

Gibberish.

All you heard was gibberish. You picked up on keywords as the meal went on. You felt like you were on the eighth course by you. You were growing full but the others showed no signs of slowing down.

Another problem.

You sat to the right of Uzul at a picnic style table where it seemed to go down forever. He sat at one of three heads of the table with his family members scattered around. You sat next to a sister but her name was lost on you because no one introduced themselves and Uzul said nothing.

Clueless.

“That’s is why we are simply amazing as a species.” Some uncle or brother or cousin stated down the table. It was loud enough the rest of the table could hear.

“And why’s that?” Uzul said, fiddling with the silverware at his side.

You stared at your plate, trying to focus hard on hearing every word to piece together.

“Because we are the most hardworking!” He said, slamming his fists into the table as others laughed.

“And not the dwarves?” An older woman with a necklace full of gems asked.

“The goblins work hard.” A young Orc said.

“I think the dwarves are harder workers. Look around you!” Uzul pointed to the ceiling. “This hall would not stand if a dwarf would not have made it.”

“We could have done it.” Another older man with a scar similar to Uzul’s huffed from somewhere far down the table.

The woman beside you leaned closer to you and whispered. “We carve wood and beautifully at that. But builders, we are not.”

You giggled as a different Orc family member spoke. “Give an Orc a forest and he’ll have a cabin. That’s it.”

“I think not.” The Orc that started the conversation interjected. “What about our soldiers?”

Uzul almost choked on his drink. “What would you like us to win in that regard? We don’t have numbers. The elves fuck constantly and never die. Or strategy? Because the faeries will win every time.”

“We’re stubborn!” A young Orc yelled and the whole picnic table roared.

A little ball of courage started to build inside your stomach. You coughed softly to test if you even had a voice at this point. “Orcs win in determination.” You glanced at Uzul for a moment. The corner of his smile turned up in a smile.

“What did the soft belly say?” The jeweled woman asked. The whole table went quiet.

Uzul answered for you in his strong, loud voice. “Orcs win in determination.”

There was several murmuring and side conversation. The jeweled woman focused on you. “Why’s that?”

Your ball of courage was not lead. The female orcess beside you patted your back softly. “Well, I think it’s just the fact you refuse to be what people think you should be.” The table grew quiet again and focused on you. Uzul nodded for you to continue. “In my land, you obviously aren’t very well liked. You’re the boogeyman under the bed. The shadow in the night that stares from the woods. Villages are scared of raids. But you aren’t that. You are civil…You even tried to be with my kingdom. You are intelligent. Nothing can keep you down. You don’t ever have to be what someone thinks you are. You’re just determined to be better.”

There was a hum of approval. “I will drink to that.” Uzul raised his cup to the stretch of orcs in the dining hall. “To determination!”

There was a cheer and conversation resumed to normal. The jeweled woman looked at Uzul. “Well, I don’t hate her. At least she has a brain in her head.”

You about choked on your drink. Uzul gave the older woman a stern look. “Thank you, mother. You’re timing to speak your mind is never better.”

Mother. The word would haunt you. You sat across from his mother this whole time and never knew. It was at this point that it was time to inspect her. No wonder her clothes were of the highest material and the jewelry full of gems. She was one of the classiest orcs at the table. There was no husband in sight though. Where was his father? You glanced at the orcess beside you.

“Who are you?” You whispered softly to her.

The orcess laughed and leaned with her chin in her hand. “Would you like to take a guess?”

“I fear to.” You take another large drink of whatever alcoholic beverage was in the glass.

“I’m his sister but the youngest of them all. I have heard much of you.”

“I fear that as well.” You glanced back towards the mother with interest as she is speaking with Uzul. You understand nothing. You look back towards his sister with her many entwining, braided locks on top of her head and tattoos covering whatever flesh was visible.

“My mother doesn’t like humans so it means a lot she said she didn’t hate you. But don’t take it as she loves you either. She just doesn’t regret you breathing the same air.” The orcess poured more drink into both of your cups.

You took another drink. “What about your dad?”

“He’s at the other end somewhere. He’s the one with the scar.”

“Why aren’t the sitting together?”

She laughed again. “They hate each other. They are divorced.”

You choked on your drink. “What?!”

The orcess looked amused. “Divorce is very legal here. We do not keep our spouses hostage like your kingdom.”

Your face felt hot. “That’s good for your people then…” You took a heavy swig of your drink again.

“My name is Anana.” She filled your cup again. “My brother has horrible manners but I hope he can at least carry you to your room later.”

“Why?”

She smiled with a knowing glance. “Wait an hour and see.”


	18. Chapter 18

The laughter bounced off the hallways. Everyone was in a jolly mood but everyone was also pretty tipsy.

You were tipsy. 

You had made it a little ways back to your bedroom from the dining hall before the walls really started to spin. They were shaky before but everything was just swimming now. With what dignity you had left, you clung to the décor on the walls as you tried to keep your heavy body off the ground. 

But it did not work. 

The ground was cool. It felt great against the warmth of your skin. It also helped from having the hallway dance before your eyes. 

His sister was awful. You drank too much and by her hand. You were horrified. You’ve never been this drunk. 

But this was Orc alcohol. This was very different. 

By Orc hands, you were picked up from the floor ever so gingerly. You wrapped yourself around whoever it was that so graciously helped you from your predicament. 

Your words were slurred. “Th….ank.” 

A heavy laugh came from your savior. “Soft bellies shouldn’t drink so much.” 

You squinted hard and focused with every once in your body that was left to focus with. “It’s a you!” You mumbled through the sentence as your thought process was much faster than your speech. 

“Yes. It’s a me.” Krex answered almost fondly, carrying you to wherever your destination was. 

You hummed absently as the coherency was lost on you. “I haven’t seen you…in years? Years. Since the bathhouse.” A giggle bubbled up but so did nausea. Laughing was not good. 

“That is true. I have been away.” He murmured. “I was sent off to scout to a nearby Orc camp. They are not friendly.” 

“Danggggeerouus.” You cooed, shutting your eyes tight at the movement was jostling you. “Stop.”

“Is this your first drink from here?” He asked as he placed you against the wall. 

“Potent.” You grumbled. 

“Very much so, Princess.” 

An orc barked something from down the hall. You covered your ears and kept focusing on just trying to stay upright. You didn’t have the brain power to translate anything right now. 

There was a brief conversation before a small scuffle of sounds. You opened your eyes to see Uzul chest to chest with Krex with a booming voice. Krex said nothing but kept up a hostile air about him. Uzul started to walk him backward and away from you before stepping back and spitting in his direction. Krex mouthed off some in a tone you’d never use to superior. Uzul waved a hand at him in dismissal before going to you. You were slumped on the floor as nausea did backflips in your stomach. 

“I’ll take you to your room.” 

There was no room to argue at the point as your head started to swim. 

You don’t really remember getting back to your room but nonetheless, you were here in your bed. You crawled out from the covers and carefully made your way to your private restroom where your last meal revisited you. There was some soft sounds behind you and then a cool hand against your back. 

The next few minutes were spent in a back and forth fight of trying to breathe and just expelling everything you had. 

In the end, you leaned back to stare at the ceiling. 

A familiar face stared down at you with crossed arms. 

“Good morning, Uzul.” You croaked out before looking back down at the floor and wiping your mouth. 

“Do you always get drunk at family events or just ones where you sit across from potential family members?”

“Just the ones with marriage proposals on the line.” You coughed.

He made a noise and pulled you up and out of the floor. “I was just curious. Thankfully you decided to wander after most of the elders left the dining hall.”

“Oh, good. They did not get to see my wobbly walking.”

“Krex did find you,” Uzul added in English, knowing you probably didn’t have the energy to translate. 

“I vaguely remember that. Did you two fight?”

He scoffed. “I didn’t lay a hand on him.”

“But you wanted to. You always seem to want to.” 

“Does it matter?” The orc asked as he placed you in your living room to rest. “He rubs me the wrong way.”

“Is it because he likes soft bellies?”

He threw his arms up. “He’s for a fetish! He’s gross!”

You giggled but it hurt. “Calm down. I’m sure he’s fine.”

“He’s an adolescent. He can’t possibly give any woman a future. His desire for humans is borderline obsessive. He’s childish in all ways. We just don’t do well together. Our personalities are completely opposite. “

“You’re too stoic for anything like that.”

“No…I just…know the world.” He grumbled and sat across from you. “It’s all different now. It really is.”

“How?” You rubbed your face to try to remove the slumber that was hanging from your limbs. 

You watched him chew on the inside of his cheek. The large orc seemed to be odd in your space. He was so different compared to all the soft and frilly items that surrounded him.

You glanced around your space to look for the furs that were given to you from the wedding. “Where’s the white fur?”

“Which one? You have so many.” He glanced around your pile. 

“The big one. “

“It’s gone.” He motioned with his hand. “The fox one will take its place. It’s much bigger and better.”

“I feel like that’s almost a metaphor, Uzul. “You leaned over the side of the couch to pull the huge cloak from your blanket pile. 

“It is like most things. “He gestured around the world. “The best will always win.”


	19. Chapter 19

“I’m an absolute joke.” You yelled as you began punching the living daylights out of a dummy. “You should have seen it!”

“If it helps, I did hear about it,” Zahala said with a loud laugh from his seat on the floor. “You should have seen the soft belly, drunk on the floor.” He cackled to himself until he was rolling in the floor.

“It’s not funny!” You lurched forward and hung onto the dummy dramatically.”I wasn’t introduced to his family. I was practically sitting across from his mother-“

“-who’s a bitch.”

“You said that I did not.” You continued before looking over at the albino. “His sister was practically drowning me in Orc liquor. I haven’t drank since I was back home and that’s human made! Your stuff is way more powerful!”

“As always.” He waved his hand. “We usually are”.

“Then!” You yelled without taking a breath. “In my own stupidity, I find myself being CARRIED by Krex which I don’t remember much but then somehow Uzul showed up.”

“My god, the drama.”

You swung to face him, dragging the dummy as you do. “What do I do?”

“I’m sorry but about what? There’s so much going on right there that it feels like a burning building.” He snorted.

You pushed the dummy back where it back and plopped down beside the king. “I mean…do you have any advice for me?”

“Do I, your teacher and king, have advice for you?” He raised an eyebrow up as you puffed your cheeks out. “You’re like a small dog…sad, cute, but a little annoying. Fine.” He sat with his legs crossed in front of you. “If you want to clean up the mess the made, you need to get on equal ground with both his mother and sister. Good luck. With Krex and Uzul, you need to decide. Yes, you’re married to Uzul in your customs but you need to decide what you want while you are here.”

“I’ve pretty much already told Uzul that I’d like to try to become something.”

“Then that’s your answer.” Zahala got up from the ground and reached his hand out for you to take. “Then fight for Uzul.”

“How?” You took his hand and stood up in front of him.

“Well, literally with his sister.” He swung his left arm quickly and you ducked.

“I can’t fight his sister!” You ducked the next three pot shots at you. “I usually can’t even win with you.”

“I’m the best, it’s kind of hard to win against me.” Zahala grabbed you mid-duck, spun you around, and shoved you against the dummy.”Your enemy is bigger than you. She’s cocky. What does that mean?”

“She’s going to beat me to death with her big Orc hands.”

“Yes.” His laugh filled the room. “But also she’s slow. Orcs tend to fight with their brute force. Uzul, myself, and only a few others really train in different techniques. You have to outsmart her. You have to think ahead and use the knowledge against her. Therefore, you fight, you win, and you earn respect. It would also help your status here.”

“The other orcs would stop picking on me?”

“Basically.” Zahala reaches forward and dragged you back towards the center to work on your stance.”You would earn your respect.”

“I’ve never fought anyone in my life.”

He shrugged. “That is why Grandma told you that you needed to grow fast here. This is a different world. This is not home. I will not pamper you. You leave here bruised and a little bloody. You are not a princess to me anymore. You are just another citizen that lives within these walls.”

“I’m a soft belly in a lot of people’s eyes.”

“Yes,” he whispered before patting you on the cheek. “You’ve got to teach them that you aren’t.”

The rest of the day was spent doing just that. You’ve honestly come a long ways from when you first got here. You could probably hold your own against a few humans that maybe knew what they were doing if they were blindfolded and you had a weapon.

Who were you kidding?

You trudged back to your room. The hallways were long but no longer held secret and mysteries. You knew the layout well enough. The walls now spoke a little bit to you as well. You could read certain things or at least understand the gist of it.

With many sore bones in your body, you grabbed your bathing basket which you made yourself that had anything you could need and made your way back to the bathing house.

You were a different person when you first came here. You had been here a few different times after the Krex incident. It had become easier. You still very much enjoyed your alone time in your private room but this was a different experience. It was a treat on your muscles. The current was stronger in these waters.

You entered the bathhouse and saw a few different orcs scattered about. You didn’t even bother to check the other side. It didn’t matter.

“Look who it is.” A familiar voice said in her orcish tongue.

You glanced over to see Merzo sitting in the water with some sort of mud on her face. A few of the orcs glanced between the two of you but say nothing.

“I have come from meeting Zahala.”

“Did he break you?” She laughed.

“Not today. Maybe tomorrow.” You slipped out of your clothes with as much modesty as you could before slipping into the water as far away from everyone as possible.

“Still a little bird. But not as small as when you first came here.”

“You could definitely say that.” You dunked under the water real quick and started removing the braids from your hair. “What are you doing, Merzo?”

“Preparing.”

“For what?”

“War.”


	20. Chapter 20

War is a terrible thing. There is always unnecessary bloodshed. Lives are always lost. It’s a losing cause. 

You had never touched a battlefield. You had never once been in the presence of a fallen soldier. You had never touched the soil of ground soaked in blood. 

As father always did, he kept you safe. He protected you from hearing, seeing, or experiencing any sort of discomfort. War was never spoken in front of you. 

After spending so much time with the orcs, you finally realized how much your father had really handicapped you in adult matters. 

You had no coping mechanisms. 

Or healthy ones, you should say. 

You were glued to Merzo’s side after she uttered the terrifying word, whispering back and forth between English words you both knew and orcish words. 

“What do you mean?!” You hissed in orcish. 

“Krex came back from a scouting party. There are orcs that do not belong to the Orc community in these parts that are wreaking havoc on smaller villages in the southern parts.” Merzo replied as she closed her eyes and leaned against the back of the rocks. 

You sputtered over words before taking a deep breath and recovering. “ but that sounds like a small ordeal. Like twenty men or something. Nothing big.” 

“It’s a war party of 500. They do not seem to speak our type of orcish. They are from a different region. Probably trying to test the waters on our resources and our men.” 

You sucked in your breath. “That’s a big number.” 

“And they’ll all be lunch meat.” Her orcish words hung heavy. 

You sink into the water. “Why haven’t I heard anything?” 

“Would you want to go? Compared to everything else, there is no training for bloodshed.” 

“I guess I just assumed know everything. But I guess that’s childish of me for thinking that way. Are you going? When are you leaving? Where are you going?” 

“So many questions that weigh on your shoulders.” She tsked. “You’ll drown.” 

“I think I should know.” You furrowed your brow at the water, watching it ripple with every wave of your hand. 

“Not every Orc needs to know what’s going on.” A stranger said from the other side of the waters as he braided a younger orcs hair. “It’s like gossip. You don’t hear everything and sometimes it’s not true. You only know information if you’re important.” 

“And I don’t think that counts for the princess bride.” Another Orc commented. 

Merzo stood up to focus on the conversation. “Unless she’s in high regards with a king.” 

An orcess went to get out of the water. “Or Krex drools over her.” 

A murmur of agreement went around the pool. You frowned a little bit at the way the conversation had turned. “And if I don’t hear anything about it?” 

“Then it’s your place to not know.” Merzo murmured beside you as she slowly washed the mask off her face. “We leave tomorrow. The dinner with Uzul’s family was not just for fun. There was a reason they were there.” 

“Because is a king falls in battle.” The braiding Orc whispered. “Someone must take their place.” 

There was a lump building in your stomach. “When do you leave, Merzo?” 

The older orcess started to get out of the water. “Tomorrow night.” 

There was fear now. What if you were left behind? After the conversation, it felt like the hours were passing so quickly. They were like petals in a river, racing by with no intention of stopping. You had made yourself sick at this point. The day turned to night. The night turned to morning. The morning was afternoon. 

You tried to speak with Uzul. Everyone said he was too busy. It was so less formal here. To speak with your father, you would have had to go through such a ritual to even attempt something. You never did. There was never anything to talk about. 

You couldn’t find Krex either. It was a more difficult issue. You knew the places where Uzul kept himself during the day. Krex was an entirely different issue. You didn’t know what he did with his days. You’d find him on accident. Well, he would find you on accident. 

You’d like not to think about it. 

The busy life in Noverak was ten times more intense. You had never seen so many people move as they did today. 

If you had not been told of anything yesterday, you could have guessed today. 

Merzo was long gone already. She was far from the main building by now. Her room was empty with Ekoh giving you a quick goodbye as he raised down the hallways in pursuit to follow his elder. 

You decided to do the only thing you knew to do, wait outside at the doorsteps like a good girl. You always did that when your dad had left for places. You remember your sisters and yourself crowded around the bottom of the stairs of the kingdom surrounded by nannies, waving your father off to the unknown destination. 

You thought of those memories as you stood outside of Noverak in the orange fur, snowflakes grazing your skin as it rained down from the sky. It was blurry but you could see all the horses and wagons of the war party. The air had a different atmosphere than when you first saw the band of orcs on your doorstep. 

It was like the taste of iron was on your tongue. 

Several other orcs had accumulated in the streets to see the last of the party slowly leaving the city. There was a heaviness in your heart. 

If everyone was gone, what would you do?

“What in the absolute fuck?” A labored breath came from behind you with heavy hooves hitting the brick ground. You turned quickly to see Uzul sitting on his giant warhorse that was dripping in armor. His chest was heaving as a serious look covered his features. “I have been looking everywhere for you for the past few hours and here you are, standing like a sore thumb in the middle of a field.” 

You were wordless to see him in front of you. He seemed more agitated by the second. “I didn’t get to speak with you but there’s something serious going on. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to. But I thought I should ask anyway.” 

“Yes!” You flung your hands out from underneath your cloak. “I won’t be in the way! I’ll come!” 

The Orc raised an eyebrow at you. “I’m not even going to ask.” He held his hand out to you and you grabbed it. The Orc one-handedly pulled you into the horse. “There’s no time to pack.” 

“That’s fine. I have this.” You gestured to the pumpkin fur that kept you warm. The horse quickly took off, moving further and further away from your new home. 

“Promise me that you will tell me if you get overwhelmed. I don’t need you passing out on the sidelines.” 

“I promise that I will.” You pressed your forehead against the back of Uzul as winter started biting at your cheeks. 

You heard him mumble in orcish under his breath but the wind was getting too loud to understand anything.


	21. Chapter 21

The world is covered in a blanket that never ends. The brightness hurts your eyes so you keep your gaze avoided. Your forehead is pressed firmly against the leather of the Orc in front of you. You don’t look up very often but it is not just because of the elements.

The last village you went past was burned to the ground. It was covered in ash and snow. The bodies of the deceased were almost nothing but bones. It was a travesty.

Your gut had brought the vile up into your throat and you had forced it down.

The Warband had just continued on without checking much of the scene out. It was as if they knew already.

There was a signal from way ahead of the line. Everyone came to a halt on top of the high mountain you were ascending as a scout came trotting by to Uzul before stopping. “We must stop for today. There is a steep descent and the horses will not survive if we continue. We need to bed down before the night bites.”

Uzul nodded and patted his horse before slipping off. You were extremely aware of the heat that was missing. “Tell them to go ahead. The road isn’t small here but we must leave before daybreak. We do not want to be here if someone else comes along.”

“The old witch warns of the snow elementals.” The scout reported.”She wishes to continue on with her people.”

“She can wish all she wants.” Uzul waved his hand in the air and the orcs around the surrounding area started moving around to get settled. “She will not go ahead of us.

The scout nodded and came the way he went.

“The witch?” You asked softly, daring to squint at the brightness around.

“Merzo.” He murmured before facing you again, staring up at you on the horse from his furs. “I’m surprised you didn’t know that.”

“I feel horrible now that I’m thinking about it. I honestly don’t know much about her despite all the time I spend with her.”

“Try not to worry yourself.” He helped you off the horse and gently placed you in the snow. “There is time.”

“Why didn’t we stop to check on the village? What if there were survivors?”

Uzul gave you a sympathetic glance. “We are days away from home following the path of the suspicious orcs. We knew what was on this trail. They left no survivors.”

You fell silent and glanced down at your hands before snuggling into the fur. “I don’t feel good about this.”

“I feel like I shouldn’t have asked you to come. You weren’t ready for this.”

“I didn’t want to be left alone, Uzul.” You confessed. “I was caught up in the moment. I feel silly for saying that. Everyone I knew was coming on this journey and I didn’t know anything about it until last minute.”

“It’s not exactly like you needed to know, Princess.” Uzul’s horse was led away from the two of you. He switched to English to continue the rest of the conversation. “I honestly wasn’t going to even ask. I acted on impulse.”

“Why?” You asked.

He looked to be fighting on what to say. He looked so big and strong in all the armor, jewelry, and paint. His eyes met yours for a moment. “I don’t have an answer…”

A couple more orcs came up to Uzul, spitting orcish so quickly you couldn’t comprehend. He started barking orders and they all scattered pretty quickly. Uzul motioned for you to follow him.

The two of you went all the way to the start of the line which you almost couldn’t comprehend how long it was. There were so many orcs. Zahala was at the front in armor that made him ten times more intimidating. The third Orc King sat beside him on an extremely large warhorse. You realized once more how much you did not know.

The two kings stared at you for a moment. Zahala grinned suddenly. “Little warrior, what are you doing here?”

The other Orc snorted and turned away from the two of you.

“I…Uzul invited me.” You pointed towards the grey Orc immediately.

The albino hummed. “I had heard whispers that a human was with us but I did not realize it was with you. Is she staying with you?”

Uzul crossed his arms. “She will stay with me.”

“Grandma won’t like that.” Zahala laughed. “Especially when she finds out that she is here.”

“I really don’t care what she thinks of my situation.”

“I’m a situation?” You asked.

The two orcs eyed you for a moment. Uzul huffed loudly before changing the topic. “I was told that you needed something.”

“I was discussing with Larek earlier.” Zahala sat taller on his horse. “I should continue on without the two of you. Larek could go home. You could go home…she could go home.”

“Why would I want to go home?”

The albino furrowed his brows together. “I train you to fight but let’s be honest here, dear. This is like nothing you’ve ever seen before.”

“I can handle it.” You put your hands on your hips.

Uzul shook his head. “This isn’t even about that, Zahala. I would rather all of us see these idiots in action before we decide anything.”

The larger orc finally spoke up. “Enough.” He jerked the reigns on his horse and pulled back to disappear into the commotion of orcs.

Zahala frowned and looked away into the distance. “I guess we will bed down for the night then. Good luck, Uzul. You will need it.”


	22. Chapter 22

The wind was knocking on the tent. Winter was curling its cold cruel fingers all over the world. There could be no fires outside of any of the tents.

The orcs make a special heavy fabric that sits on top of their tents that both insulates heat but also acts as a second shadow to keep the glow of light from being seen from the outside.

You were curled up in a pile of furs with your orange one being the first one wrapped around your body. You watched as Uzul unwrapped himself from all his armor before he crawled into the furs and laid down, his head resting on his arms as he looked at you. You were wide-eyed and bushy tailed. Sleep would not come easy to you.

You’d never slept with Uzul.

You stared at your not-husband and pulled the furs below your chin. “I have questions.”

“I assumed so. You’ve been staring at me for the last ten minutes like a student waiting for the teacher to call on them.”

You puffed your cheeks out for a moment before biting back a response. “The third king. Why doesn’t he interact with the rest of the orcs like Zahala and you do?”

“Larek was not…voted into the role of King. He was next in line. He’s not a people person. He has not head for politics. He’s a soldier and nothing else.”

“What happened?”

Uzul glanced away for a moment. “His father died at the hands of his mistress. It was not a good time for his family. His name is smeared. He’s almost a recluse.”

“Why does Merzo not think I should be here?”

“Because you shouldn’t be here. This isn’t your place. I just wanted to bring you along.”

“Then what is my place? I have nothing here, Uzul.” You kicked your feet and rolled onto your back. “You’ve given me no instruction.”

“I thought you were doing fine. You’ve learned our language decently well. Your fighting is apparently going good or that’s what Zahala has said. Ekoh said you’re not a hunter at heart but you’d survive if you were by yourself. There has been plenty for you to do.”

“But I’m not helping anyone. I’m not keeping my spot in your world. Everyone does something. That’s your way. I am not contributing. I’m floating.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know.” You looked at him. “I really don’t know. I never needed to do anything.”

Uzul shrugged. “If you find out what you want to do, I’ll make sure it happens.”

“Maybe I should apprentice in different areas of Noverak. I could learn through experience.”

“That could work. Plus you could get to know the city better.”

“I like this idea.” You smiled, the giddiness bubbling up.

“Any more questions?”

“Yes!” You rolled over to look at him. “How do I get respect within the community?”

The Orc grimaced. “That’s…a loaded question.” He seemed to be searched for words. “When we are small, we make big shows of things like a smart orc would try to invent something to help the community. A tough Orc would fight their way up the ladder to be the best soldier. Things like that.”

“So, it comes full circle to giving back to the people.”

“Basically.”

“Zahala told me to fight your sister.”

Uzul choked and sat up, taking deep breaths. “Why!?”

“To get to the bare bone of the situation, he said your sister disrespected me and that I need to fight her to her anywhere with her.”

“You’d never win!”

“Hey!” You yelled, sitting up. “I’m quite good you know. That’s what you said Zahala said.”

“Not good enough to win a fight again a full-blooded orcess!”

“How do you know?!” You huffed. “I’m not getting anywhere. She got me drunk at dinner and embarrassed me in front of your family.”

“Most of them were drunk as well.” He sighed. “But she did do that to you on purpose.”

“You knew?”

“Not until after.” He shook his head. “My sister finds it a disgrace that I tied myself to you. My mother fears for my future. She doesn’t not like you but she just doesn’t think that you will lift me up as much as she thinks a suitable partner would.”

“Does your sister hate humans?”

“That’s an understatement. But she’s too hot headed even amongst our own with her tendencies.”

“What about your mom?”

“She neither likes nor hates them. But my mother has fewer dealings with other species. Where my brood of orcs live, we are very cut off from society, even Orc society. Other species aren’t even a thought.”

“So…should I fight your sister?”

“I don’t think so.” He gave a small smile. “I do not think it would be wise.”

You sighed and brought your knees to your chest. “I’m mostly out of questions now. I will ask if I think of more.”

“Please do.” The grey orc snuggled back into the bed and watched you.

You laid back down and stared at the flaps of the tent door wiggle as the air blows past. “Oh…there is one more thing.”

“What is it?”

“What’s an elemental?”

“A magical creature that comes from one of the many elements. I think Merzo fears that the ice elements will not like our presence here.”

“Are they dangerous?”

“They can be. The slightest of touch by them can leave you frost bit. If they are too mad, they will freeze you solid.”

“That’s kind of scary.”

“You are far from what you are used to. There are many scary things in the world. But there are many amazing things as well.”

“I haven’t seen many wonders yet.”

He was quiet for a moment. “I have.”

“Like what?”

“Maybe I will share one day. But we must sleep. It’s getting late.”


	23. Chapter 23

It was music that woke you up. It was soft, something gently. It was nothing you had ever heard before.

You thought you were dreaming. You rolled around the furs, kicking your limbs before slowly rising up from the bed with the grogginess of slumber still dragging you down to a sweet abyss.

You dragged yourself from the empty bed and crawled to the opening of the tent until your head was the only thing sticking out. It was on the edge of a new day. A few orcs stood deathly still at the very back of the tents where the last of the Warband was packed down.

There was no noise except for the soft sounds that you’ve never heard before. The winds blew snowflakes across the ground. It was an odd view once you really looked at it. A year ago, you would have never known this world. You would have never seen the snow. You’d never see orcs standing on top of a hill. This would have never been in the playing cards for you.

A familiar orc glanced back to meet your gaze. He came closer to you, his whole body blocking your view of the rest. He leaned down to speak to you. “Start packing the tent up but be quiet about it.”

You just nodded your head to Krex before tucking yourself back into the tent and getting to work. It was not long before Uzul came back to you as most of the tent was rolled up properly and other things packed up.

“If you see anything that doesn’t look right in the snow, say something.” He went to the furs and wrapped the one he gave you around your shoulders. “We are going to leave here quietly.”

“What’s going on?” You stood up with a small armload of items to put on the horse.

“There are some creatures that are roaming not far from here.” Uzul helped you out of the tent before whispering in your ear. “They are very aware of sounds. Keep that in mind.” He started to slowly tear apart the tent. You moved to his horse, now noticing how quietly the orcs have gathered their temporary home and packed up.

You squinted as the sun was coming up now. Your fingers fumbled over knots as you tied things to his warhorse. Curiosity got the better of you though. You followed the footsteps in the snow where the orcs were gathered earlier. You looked over from your view to the horizon before you.

A small gasp left your body.

It looked to be hundreds of creatures that could blur into the snow if you weren’t looking properly. They were on four legs and looked to be some sort of canine-like creature. It was almost as if a dense fog dripped from their bodies. It was an almost menacing view.

“They are winter wolves.” Merzo’s voice came from beside you, soft and quiet. You glanced at her as she continued. “They are blind, run in packs together. But not in four or six. This is their whole pack. They are immune to the cold. History says they were created when the god of winter shed a tear when he saw how lonely and desolate his tundra was.”

“Why must we be so quiet?” You murmured.

“The winter wolves have very poor eyesight. Their hearing and sense of smell are impeccable though. No one knows why the music is heard when they are near but it just is. I think it may be the gods leading the blind through the land. They are dangerous creature especially in numbers like this.”

“At least if it’s not an elemental, right?”

She looked at you. “Not yet. So, why are you here?”

You were sheepish at her direct tone. “Uzul asked.”

“Foolish men.” She grumbled. She reached out and grabbed your chin, squishing your cheeks with her large fingers. “You should not be here. This is not safe. Anyone could die here.”

It was as if you swallowed a brick. “I’ll be safe.” You fumbled through your orcish.

“It’s not you that I’m worried about. There are other things out here.” She released your face and grabbed your hand to drag you back over to Uzul who had finished. She placed you beside his horse before going back to Uzul. “Bastard.” She spits at his feet before going back from wherever she came from.

You frowned but didn’t want to say any more about the subject. The look on Uzul’s face said he didn’t want to either. He came to you with the rest of the tent and secured it to the saddle.

“We have a ways to go.” He helped you up on the horse. “We must gather in small groups because of what could be in the terrain. The wolves are not a good sign.”

You nodded. “I understand.”

He pulled himself up in front of you and grabbed on to the reigns.” if anyone happens, just hide somewhere safe.”

“That’s a little ominous.”

“That’s what this kind of life is.”


	24. Chapter 24

When the smaller groups idea was suggested, it sounded like a great idea. You trusted their expertise.

But now as the smaller groups treaded through what felt like a graveyard, not so much.

The bitter winds of the terrain had even Uzul’s teeth chattering. He had stopped and dug through the equipment on the horse to pull away fur out for you, a dark one that covered you completely and another one for himself. At this point, everyone was so bundled that it looked like you were three times your size. It was getting harsher. From the idle soft chatter in the groups, it sounds like no one knows why.

But upon walking into the scene with the twenty orcs that were with Uzul, you all found out why. It was like the moment it all happened was frozen in time on that mountain range. It looked to be enemy orcs from what was being said. A small encampment that went from looking to be idle to at the end, looking to be running away in terror.

There were orcs frozen in ice completely. They were solid statues, getting buried beneath the snow. It was a graveyard. These orcs did not survive.

“It’s the scum we were looking for.” A grey orc that looked similar to Uzul told him as he made a round around the area. “They wear the same symbols. This cannot be very old.”

“The scouts ahead say there are more bodies. The witch says this is the work of the Gods. We should turn back. We should trespass no more.” Another orc that was of lighter color replied.

“Trespass?” Uzul pulled his horse closer to the orc speaking. You glanced around the blinding snow to the edges of the small trail you were on. You did not wish to know how far below ground was.

“Her group says she’s been seeing signs that the ice creatures are pushing their territory this year. We are on their land. This is why the winter wolves are heading this way. She says we could see an ice elemental anytime. She’s been reading bones.”

“And?”

“We should leave. She does not want to continue into it. She has stalled two more groups ahead.”

Uzul seemed to be chewing on his thoughts. Another group chimed in, a thinner one on a much smaller horse. He was almost your size. “The witch is not always right. Her vision with the Gods wanes.”

“How many bodies are up ahead?”

“A good chunk,” The scouring orc stilled his horse as the creature began to tap its feet, “it looks like whatever found them caught them by surprise.”

The edges of the trail seemed to always turn into the water before your eyes. It was as if a ripple moved throughout the snow. The horses seemed to start moving a bit more, uncomfortable with their surroundings.

“Uzul.” You whispered, not wanting to interrupt the conversation but feeling a sense of dread rising inside of you. You pointed to the snow.

His head jerked to look back at you before following your hand to the snow. It was as if snakes were beneath the snow now, every inch close to the edge now crawling with life. “Back up, back up, back!” He hollered, the first loud thing since the first night of settling. He waved his hand at the scouting orc. “Run! Tell the others!”

His horse disappeared as small heads breached the surface of the snow. They were beautiful, almost like little dolls. They were small and dark blue with wings about three times their body size. They were emerging completely from the snow and focused on the horses that were making a sound. The back half of your group started to slowly move backward on the trail you were on. Uzul kept a tight grip on his reigns, his horse settling down compared to the other animals. “No sudden movements. We kept calm.”

The creatures flew closer, inspecting all of you with no care of the orc that was speeding forward on the trail. As they grew closer, they looked to be almost made out of glass. Some deep part of you so badly wished to touch one.

A heavy gust of wind picked up. It flung snow everywhere, startling the already uncomfortable horses. They started to become panicked. This agitated the small creatures. A screeching sound so high pitched that you covered your ears came forth from the creatures. It felt like your head was going to explode. There was yelling. Confusion spread like a disease but you couldn’t even open your eyes. It was so painful. A loud noise that almost vibrated your whole body and maybe even the earth shook everything. The screeching sound lessened and you opened your eyes to see orcs that and been thrown off their horses. Horses were on the ground or fleeing, being attacked by the creatures. The low rumble grew louder. Horns came from what seemed like all about you. Uzul’s horse jerked hard and reared up, tossing the two of you. You landed on your back, staring at the sky only to see where the rumble was truly coming from.

Avalanche.

It looked like an almost controlled wind has rammed inside the mountain tops around you. The snow was almost taking a life of its own as it rolled down from its place high above you. You were jerked onto your feet and yanked forward in some sort of direction. The creatures were nowhere to be seen but there was a new danger to worried about. Orcs were fleeing in all one direction. There was no way you could outrun it.

Uzul’s grip on you tightened as he all but carried you away, feet digging into snow that met his calves. You looked back only for a fleeting moment as the wave of snow seemed to swallow where you just were and chased on your heels. You could see horses going over the edges.

A scream ripped through your body as the snow finally found its target. Orcs disappeared from sight as the snow engulfed your bodies. Your voice couldn’t make a loud enough noise as Uzul’s grip left your hand and daylight started disappearing slowly.

It seemed to just blanket you and carry you away.


End file.
